My Prince Charming
by johnsonmiranda70
Summary: Mara is a blogger for WWE and neighbor of the Viper Randy Orton, whose known for bringing girls home for the night and then hiding out at Mara's place come morning. When Mara finds out that one of her loser ex-boyfriends has changed for the better, she looks up her other exes to see if they changed too. Will Randy help her out or admit his true feelings. For Saphireflames2013.
1. And It Begins

**_Requested by Saphireflames2013. Hope you like it!_**

* * *

_Another day._

_Another day living the single life._

_It's not all that's cracked up to be._

_I've tried my hardest to find "the one" but I've had no luck._

_All I find are guys who are just plain losers._

_Why do I attract all the nerds, geeks, and freaks? All I want to do is find my Prince Charming._

"Mara? Mara!" screams my neighbor from my front door.

"Coming!" I yell as I put my journal back into my dresser drawer and slam it shut.

I slip into my black bunny slippers and walk out of my room and through my small apartment to the front door. I turn the lock and open the door to find my next door neighbor, Randy Orton the famous WWE wrestler, The Viper, standing there in a t-shirt, sweatpants, and no shoes.

"Another one?" I ask him as I raise an eyebrow at the imposing guy who could scare any of my old flames shitless if they saw him.

"Yeah" he answers bluntly as he walks past me and into my apartment to my kitchen. "Got any coffee?"

"Second cabinet, top shelf!" I call to him as I close the door with a sharp thud.

I stroll into my small and slightly dilapidated kitchen to find him already working my coffee machine to make his morning cup of Joe.

"How bad is she?" I ask as I cross my arms as I watch him with tired eyes.

"She's not that bad in the sack. She did things I couldn't even think of until last night." he tells me with a smirk on his face.

"I mean how bad was she after you two did "it"." I tell him with a scowl on my face as I grab two mugs from a second cabinet.

"She basically started to talk about how eager she was to settle down and start a family; when it comes to families and kids, that's a deal breaker for me." he says with a chuckle as he pours the steaming liquid into our cups.

"Because the great Randy Orton doesn't like to be tied down?" I say sarcastically as I take my mug and walk into the living room.

"Exactly!" he exclaims as he follows me into the room.

He turns my plasma screen TV on and instantly changes the channel to ESPN for the daily football roundup. I just watch for the hell of it.

We watch the results for the Rams vs. Giants game when my doorbell starts to go on an incessant ringing rampage.

"Randy? Are you in there Randy?" can be heard in between the ringing.

"That's Cameron!" he whispers to me as he jumps out of his chair and heads straight for my room. "Tell her I'm not here." is all I hear as I hear my bedroom door slam shut.

"Sure thing." I mumble to myself as I place my mug on the coffee table and walk over to my door.

I unlock my door and open to see a woman with beach blonde hair, a curvy figure, and sparkling blue eyes on the other side of it. She's dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a tank top, and sneakers and gives me a sharp look.

"Who the hell are you?" she asks me with a sharp look.

I hate her already.

"I'm Mara, Randy's friend and next door neighbor, and you are?" I ask as she gives me one of those condescending looks that are meant to intimidate you.

"Oh, I'm Cameron. Have you seen Randy anywhere? I've been looking for him all morning." she says with a fallen look on her face.

"He probably went over to the gym. You know wrestlers; they got to stay in shape." I say with a joking edge in my voice.

"That's probably it. If you see him, can you give him this and tell him to call me?" she says as she digs out a slip of paper from her small pocket and hands it over to me.

"Sure thing." I say as I look at the paper that has her name, cell phone number, and home phone number scrawled in girly script. I look up to see her staring into my apartment.

"You watch ESPN?" she asks me with a curious edge to her voice.

"Yeah . . ." I trail off as I raise an eyebrow at her. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Nope, not at all. Bye!" she says with a wave of her hand as she walks away from my doorstep and to the elevator down the hall.

I slam the door shut and walk back over to my living room couch to find Randy already standing at my bedroom doorway.

"Is she gone?" he asks as he gives me an expectant look.

"Yep, and she told me to give you this." I hand him the slip of paper and he instantly smirks at it before crumpling it up and throwing it into the nearby trash bin.

"And another girl bites the dust." I say sarcastically as I walk into the kitchen, Randy right at my tail.

"You ready to accompany me on the road to WrestleMania?" he asks with a smirk as I grab a bowl and a random cereal box from the top of my fridge.

"I'm already packed. Just give me another hour to get ready and we'll be on the road and isn't WrestleMania, like, five months away?" I tell him as I pour my Cinnamon Toast Crunch into the bowl and walk back to my fridge to retrieve the milk.

"Yes, yes it is, and good, cause an hour is all I'm going to give you. I need to meet up with the rest of the roster in Springfield, Illinois by tomorrow night and I will leave you if you take too long." He tells me in a reprimanding tone.

"Like you'll ever leave me. I'm the one that always covers for you when your one night stands are looking for you remember?" I ask as I point my spoon at him.

"Touché." he mumbles in defeat as he gives me a blank look.

We stand there just like that for about the next 10 minutes, him just looking at me and me shifting uncontrollably.

"We'll you stop looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" I ask, finally unable to take the constant staring.

"What? Oh . . . sorry." he mumbles to me as he looks at the floor. "I'll see you in a little while." he tells me without looking at me.

He swiftly walks out of my kitchen and to the front door, slamming the door shut when he exits, leaving me alone in my old kitchen to my thoughts and slightly dreary cereal.

_What's up with him?_

* * *

_~X~_

I walk out of the elevator with my black suitcase at my side onto the ground floor of my apartment building. I quickly go over to the manager's office, pay my monthly rent, say my goodbyes to the doormen (yes, my building has TWO doormen, instead of one; fancy isn't it?), and walk out the door. Randy's bus is right across the street, but we live on a four lane boulevard that's constantly busy, so I have to wait at the street corner for the light turn green.

As I wait in the chilly November air in my black heeled boots, black jeans, and gray trench coat, I notice the shadow in front of me starts to get bigger and bigger, which starts to scare me a little.

"Is that you behind me Randy?" I ask the shadow without looking at the person behind me.

"Nope, but it should be someone you recognize." says the masculine voice behind me.

My curiosity gets the best of me as I finally turn around to see a smiling blonde man dressed in a dapper dark blue business suit look at me with his sparkling green eyes.

"Um, do I know you?" I ask with an eyebrow raised at the guy who was easily at least three inches shorter than Randy.

"You should. I was the guy you dated during our senior year of high school. You know the one with the bad laugh and big glasses?" he asks with a slight chuckle.

My eyes open wide in realization as I finally recognize him.

"Darren?" I ask with surprise the obvious emotion in my tone.

"The one and only. How've you been?" he asks me as he places his hands into his pants' pocket.

"I've been doing well, and you?" I ask, not meaning to be rude.

"Excellent, I was just on my way to over to my job when I recognized you from across the street." he tells me as he ruffles his blonde hair.

"What's your occupation?" I ask him with a curious glint in my eye.

"I'm an investment banker." he tells me with a smirk. "And you?"

"Fancy, and I'm a blogger. I blog on stuff that's focused on the wrestling world of the WWE." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"So that's why you seem to be traveling on the Viper Randy Orton's tour bus?" he asks me as he points to the bus across the boulevard.

"Yeah; he lives in the same apartment building as me so I usually travel with him." I tell him.

"Then you better get going then. I bet he's waiting impatiently for you in there." he says with a shrug.

"Yeah; he's not known for his patience. I'll see you around?" I ask a little unsure of myself.

"Sure thing. I'll see you when you get back. Good bye Mara!" he exclaims with a smile as he walks down the block to a blue Ferrari parked on the curb.

"_When did he get wheels like that? Oh yeah, he's an investment banker." _I remind myself as I grab my suitcase and swiftly make my way across the wide street and over to the bus.

I lift my luggage onto the bus, say my hellos to the bus driver, and stop dead in my tracks to see Randy sitting at the small table of the bus giving me a reprimanding look.

"You saw everything didn't you?" I ask him as I quickly bring my suitcase over to my bunk.

"I got curious." he tells me as he watches me unload my stuff. "Who was that guy?"

"That was Darren. He's an old flame of mine from my high school days, but he's a lot different from when I last saw him."

"How so?"

"For starters, in high school, he was a guy whose laugh resembled a banshee and wore big glasses that brought Urkel to shame." I tell him as I grab my laptop from my side bag and walk over to sit in the seat opposite of him.

"Seriously? Urkel?" he asks me in between laughs as we feel the bus start up and move. "You went out with a guy that wore glasses that were bigger than Urkel's?"

"Yep; let's just say I have trouble when it comes to boyfriends okay? Anyway, Darren's now an investment banker who drives a Ferrari." I tell him as I turn on my laptop.

"Ferrari? Eh, I prefer Hummers." he says with a shrug as he gives a mischievous look.

"Like the one being towed away as we speak?" I ask him as I point out the window.

"Yeah, like the one being towed away." he tells me as he looks out the window to see a black Hummer being towed away by the cops. "Wait a second. THAT'S MY HUMMER!"

I look away from my laptop to see Randy's Hummer being towed away in the opposite direction from where we are driving.

"Kevin, stop the bus!" Randy yells at the bus driver with the St. Louis Cardinals cap perched on his head.

"No can do Rands!" Carl yells back. "We're on a strict schedule and we need to be on our way like yesterday!"

"Fine!" yells Randy in irritation as he slumps in his seat.

"Don't worry. Your Hummer will only be in the impound lot until we get back in six months." I tell him as I open up a tab on my web browser.

"Oh joy." he mutters glumly as he looks at the table. "What are you doing now?"

"Looking up my past ex-boyfriends." I tell him lazily as I start to type a random name into the search engine.

"You're going to stalk your exes?" he asks me incredulously as he sits back up in his chair.

"I'm going to look them up, not stalk them." I tell him again as I browse through the various websites.

"Why the hell would you do that?" he asks me suddenly.

"I'm not too proud of it, but I dated a lot of losers in my life and I just want to see how far they have changed since I broke up with them."

"Like Darren?" he asks me with an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly! Will you help me?" I ask him with a slightly pleading look on his face.

"Nah, not my style." he tells me as he looks away. Was that discomfort I heard in his voice?

"Alright then." I tell him as I click on Facebook.

Let the ex-boyfriend hunt begin.

* * *

~X~

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I have spent the last five hours looking through the World Wide Web and my search has been less than successful.

I've dated plenty of men in my life, but so far, I've only found out the results of five of them.

And apparently they all live better lives than they did when I did.

Ex Number 1: Andrew was this jerk I dated throughout my junior year of college. Whenever we went out, he would constantly hit on girls in front of my face and after he hit on one of my old college friends, I broke up with him right on the spot. Now he's the head of his own architecture firm and has been married to his wife for the past two years.

Ex Number 2: Mason was a guy I dated during my freshman year of high school and had probably the worst sense of humor on the planet. The Prime Time Players and Santino Marella were funnier than him back then. But now he's this high profile comedian who already has a U.S. comedy tour in the works.

Ex Number 3: Simon was a total nerd who loved insects and plant life. The only reason I dated him was because he shared my love of wrestling. Now, he's one of the head professors at Harvard in their science department.

Ex Number 4: Carlos was the Casanova of the college campus when I went to the University of St. Louis. I thought he was a nice guy till I found out his major flaw; that he was so bad at dancing that Vickie Guerrero could beat him in a dance battle. Now he's one of the top ballroom dancers in the US. Seriously? Ballroom dancing?

Ex Number 5 was probably one of my worst ones: Eric was a guy I met when I moved into the apartment building I live in now. I thought he was a sweet guy and "the one". Till Randy revealed to me that he worked in the porn industry. That's one of the ultimate deal breakers for me. Good thing he moved to L.A. a month later or else, well, you don't want to know.

"So how's the search going for you?"

I look up from my laptop screen to see Randy eye me curiously with his arms crossed like a boss; his tattooed arms showing throughout his well chiseled shoulders.

"It would go a lot faster if you would help me out." I tell him as I stretch out my fingers.

"Like I said, it's not my style." he tells me as I look out the window.

"C'mon Randy! Help a sister out!" I practically whine to him. Damn I hate whining.

"I'm not into checking up on my exes' like some people." he tells me as he taps his fingers onto the steel table.

"I always help you out when you need to hide from your one night stands. Why won't you help me when I ask you this one favor?"

"I don't hide from my one night stands!" he exclaims in a louder tone of voice.

"Could have fooled me." I mumble under my breath as I turn my gaze away from his as I slam my laptop shut.

"Why has your old flames' lives suddenly re-interested you?" he asks me suddenly with an expectant look on his face.

"I don't know!" I practically cried out. "When I dumped all of them, they were losers, bugs underneath my feet, but now . . ."

"You feel inferior to them because you feel they have better careers than you." he tells me in a stoic tone.

I try to protest his response, but slam my mouth shut when I realize he's right.

"You feel like you will never find your Prince Charming." he tells me in a softer tone.

"Have you been reading my journal?" I practically yell at him.

"You really need a lock on that thing." he tells me with a shrug.

"You've been in my dresser!" I exclaim as I point at him accusingly.

"Didn't your mom tell you that pointing is rude?" he asks me in a sarcastic tone that only the Viper can muster.

"But you have been in my dresser, haven't you?" I ask him again.

"Yes I have." he answers finally. "I've got to admit, you have an impressive underwear dresser."

Serves me right for storing my journal in the drawer that holds my intimates.

I look away from as I feel a blush appear across my face.

"You look beautiful when you blush."

My head snaps back up to see Randy looking away from me, but I obviously see the blush on his face.

"Did you just say I look beautiful?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Maybe." he mutters under his breathe, but I still hear him.

"Randy, do you like me?" I ask him when I find my voice again.

"I have feelings for you, yeah, but you wouldn't like being with me. Like you said, I'm a guy who brings home girls for one night stands who then hides in your apartment till the coast is clear." he explains with a shrug.

"Maybe that was your weird way for finding "the one"? Any luck?" I ask him in a slightly joking tone.

"Not at all, but for some reason, my thoughts go straight to you afterward." he tells me in a sincere voice.

I stare at him in silence as I stare into those ice blue orbs of his. All I can see is honesty and sincerity and nothing else, which is strange since he's the Viper, for Pete's sake.

"How about we try and see how things work out for ourselves?" I suggests, already sounding like a buffoon.

"The two of us in a relationship? With each other?" he asks me curiously.

"Yeah; just admitted that you have feelings for me, and I admit, I have some feelings for you." I tell him as I get up from my seat so I can return my laptop to my bag.

"So what do you say?" I ask him as I return from my bunk.

I get no answer, just a frozen mask for a face.

"Randy?" I ask as I wave my hand in front of his face to see if he's still alive.

After a few seconds of waving like a fool, he finally grabs my hand to stop me, but doesn't let it go.

"So you do have feelings for me?' he asks me with a smirk as he looks up at my face.

"Kinda . . . yeah." I answer as I feel the blush come back to my face tenfold.

"You know what I say to that?" he asks me as he gets up from his seat to stand fully at his imposing height.

"What?" he asks me curiously.

He doesn't answer me, but instead he places his hands on both sides of my head and leans down to kiss me on the lips.

The kiss isn't lustful, greedy, or false. It's sweet, genuine, and I feel like I'm on Cloud 9.

After a few seconds of kissing, we break apart to catch our breaths.

"Looks like I've found my Prince Charming after all." I say with a smirk as I look up at him.

Randy returns the smirk with one of his own and leans down to claim my lips with his own one more time.

Fairy tales really do have happy endings.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Big News!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RANDY ORTON! APRIL 1****ST**** IS HIS B-DAY FOR ALL WHO DIDN'T KNOW!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Big News!

_It's official._

_I have started a relationship with my next door neighbor Randy Orton._

_Yes, Randy Orton, the famous WWE wrestler_

_The Viper_

_The Apex Predator_

_The guy who sleeps with girls for one night and then ditches them in the morning_

_Usually hiding out in my apartment to do so_

_After just writing those last two sentences, you'd think I'd gone crazy._

_In my opinion, I'm just curious._

_Curiosity suits me well._

"Mara"

I look up from my journal to see Randy staring at me with expectant eyes and a smirk on his face as I sit up in my bunk.

"What is it Randy?" I ask him as I put my journal back into my travel bag.

"We've made it to Springfield. We're outside the assigned hotel right now and I suggest we get moving because there is a line of cars right behind us and Carl needs to park the bus." says Randy with a sheepish look as he grabs his duffel bag from his bunk.

"Let me get my things." I tell him as I get up from my bunk and grab my bag. I pick up my suitcase and follow Randy off the bus, through the gleaming doors of the Springfield Marriott, and over to the check in desk at the back of the glistening lobby.

"Hello, you two are part of the WWE party?" asks the lady at the desk. She's dressed in a chic red blazer, a white undershirt, and a lot of makeup. She is wearing no jewelry and her hair is in a chic ponytail. She looks to be about 40.

"Yes" answers Randy curtly as he looks at the check in lady, whose smile doesn't seem to falter at his stare.

"Names please." says the lady as she begins typing away at her Mac computer. I prefer Dell.

"Randy Orton" replies Randy with a plain look to his face.

"Mara Anderson" I tell her, trying to not sound tired after the long bus ride.

"Okay then; just give me five minutes so I can get your room keys." says the woman, whose nametag indicates that her name is Kara. She leaves the desk and walks over to a backroom near where we are standing, which is probably the manager's office.

"Well, if it isn't my good buddy Mara!" exclaims a cocky voice from right behind us.

"Shit! Him again!" whispers Randy as we both turn around to see Dolph Ziggler, the WWE's resident showoff, and his girlfriend, AJ Lee, walk towards us with cheesy smiles on their faces.

It makes me sick just looking at them.

"How you doing Mara?" asks Ziggler as he and AJ finally reach our current location.

"Fine" I tell him with a blank stare as AJ eyes me with a cool look.

"What do you want now Ziggler?" asks Randy, who starts to give Ziggler one of his signature cold looks.

"I'm not speaking to you Orton!" snaps Ziggler as he gives him a pissed look to boot. "My business is with your friend here."

"Look Dolph, if you're here to try to persuade me to write about how good you are in my next blog post, then you might as well give up now because my answer is no." I tell him as I adjust my bag strap on my shoulder.

"Aw come on Mara! Here me out!" cries Ziggler as he opens his arms out to his side.

"I write about what I see in the ring during the televised events and pay-per-views, and so far Dolph, you haven't been doing anything in the ring that I would consider good in my book." I tell him with a shrug.

"What do you mean? I've been doing well in the ring!" he tells me in protest.

"You've been on a losing streak for the past month and a half!" I deadpan as I give him a bored look. Randy lets out a small chuckle by my side, which makes Ziggler scowl at him in fury.

"Look Mara, Dolph here has just hit a rough patch. Trust me when I say this: he'll break out of it in a way that will stun the whole entire roster!" says AJ with a smirk as she wraps an arm around Dolph's waist.

"You tell her babe!" adds Dolph with a smirk as he gives a kiss to the side of her head.

"When that happens, I'll watch, but for now, I won't tweak my posts in your favor. I'm supposed to be impartial." I tell him with a clap of my hand.

"Whatever, you'll come around eventually. Let's go babe." Ziggler shoots me a smirk and scowls at Randy before he and AJ walk over to the hotel entrance.

"How close were you to almost punching Dolph's lights out?" I ask Randy as I turn around to face the check in desk.

"A minute longer of him talking and he would have been out cold the next." he tells me with a shrug as we watch as the check in lady walks back to her post with our room keys in hand.

"Here you go. You both have rooms on the sixth floor." she tells us with a smile as she hands us our keys.

Randy and I take out keys from her and walk over to the elevators. Luckily for us, one opens up just as we walk up to it. As Tyson Kidd and Justin Gabriel walk out, we walk in. Randy presses the button for the sixth floor and soon we're on our way up.

"Any plans tonight?" I ask him just to break the silence of the dreary elevator.

"I'm thinking of just staying in tonight. SmackDown's tomorrow you know." he tells me with a smirk.

"I know, I know. The Viper needs his beauty sleep." I say sarcastically as I cross my arms.

Randy tries to say a retort, but a sharp ding noise cuts him off as the elevator doors open to reveal our assigned floor. We walk out to find the hallway utterly empty.

"What's your room number?" asks Randy as he looks at his room key.

"6E1" I tell him as I show him my key. "Yours?"

"6E2" he tells me with a smirk as he shows me his. "We're next door neighbors."

"We always will be since you asked management to assign our rooms close to each other because of your old activities outside of the ring." I tell him as I walk down the eastern hallway.

"Hey; I'm trying to be a new man for the sake of our young relationship. Don't you trust me?" he asks me with an accusatory look to his face as he follows after me.

"I do, especially when it comes to trusting your ability to win championships." I tell him as we reach the end of the hallway. Our rooms are right across the hallway from each other.

"Don't worry; you'll see me with another title belt around my waist soon enough." he tells me with a smirk as he opens his door and walks into his room.

"I'm counting on it." I call to him as I open my door and walk inside.

The room is spacious enough. There are two queen beds next to each other while a plasma screen TV sits on a dresser across from them. A small kitchen stands at one side of the whole room while the bathroom is down a small hallway.

Since I don't see any luggage around, I guess my roommate hasn't arrived yet, which gives me first choice on the beds. I plop my suitcase and bag on the bed closest to the window and walk over to the window to look out into the Springfield skyline. I let out a calming sigh as I watch the sun set behind the Springfield skyscrapers. I usually consider them corny, but this time I let today's sunset slide.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I let out a tired groan as I walk back over to my bed to grab my cell phone from my bag. After a few minutes of searching for it in the mess I call a travel bag, I take out my I-Phone to answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.

"Hey Mara! It's Booker!" calls the SmackDown General Manager from the other end of the line.

"Hi Booker! What can I do for you?" I ask as I walk back over to the window.

"I just need to tell you two things! Congrats, you're now head blogger!" he yells into the receiver.

"But what happened to Cecilia?" I ask dumbfounded. The WWE had three bloggers in total. I am in charge of blogging about the wrestlers' performances during their shows. Brandon is in charge of blogging about the WWE Universe's reaction and social media comments on the shows and Superstars. And Cecilia, our head blogger, is in charge of blogging about the shows. Or was.

"She retired. Wanted to spend more time with her family." answers Booker as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"So I'm now in charge of both blogging about the shows and the Superstars' performances?" I ask as I walk over to my bed.

"Yep; Vince says that since you're so quick with your blog posts, he figured he doesn't need to hire another blogger so you and Brandon will do."

Yay

"Don't worry; you're going to get a big pay raise now that you're in charge of Cecilia's stuff!"

YAY!

"Okay then; what's the second thing that you have to tell me?" I ask as I fall back onto my bed, careful to not hit my suitcase.

"Del Rio had to abdicate the World Heavyweight Championship!" he tells me with a tired tone evident in his voice.

"It's vacant!" I cry in to the receiver. "Why did Del Rio have to step down?"

"He tore his ACL while practicing in the ring over at the arena. He'll need at least a year to recover."

"Aww; that's sad to hear! What are you going to do now Booker?" I ask as I shake my head.

"Simple, I'm going to hold a tournament that will feature all the wrestlers that previously held the World Heavyweight Championship. I already have permission from Mr. McMahon." I can hear the happiness in his tone from my side of the line.

"What about the wrestlers who are already holding title belts who used to hold the World Heavyweight Championship?" I ask as the thought suddenly pops into my brain.

"They can join too!" he yells into the receiver.

"This is going to be one big tournament Booker. . . You are one mad genius!" I tell him as I jump off my bed.

"Why thank you! I don't mind it if you speak about the tournament to some of the wrestlers you are close too, but I'm going to make the official announcement tomorrow when everyone gathers in the arena for SmackDown.

"Alright then! I'll see you then Booker!" I say with a nod of me head.

"Good night Mara!" he tells me before the line goes dead.

I put my phone into my jeans pocket, take off my coat, and walk out of my room to the room across the hall.

"Hey Randy, I need to tell you something!" I call as I knock on his door.

It only takes me my tenth knock for him to open the door.

"What's up Mara!" he greets me with an agitated smirk.

"I have some big news to tell you!" I say as I walk into his room, which is practically a duplicate of mine. "Hey John!"

"Hey Mara!" greets John from his bed as he adjust the Red Sox cap on his head. "You seem excited."

"I just got a phone call from Booker a few minutes ago concerning the World Heavyweight Championship!" I tell them as I bring a stool over from the kitchen counter and place it in between Randy's and John's beds.

"Let me guess: Del Rio decided to redesign it to fit his Mexican tastes?" suggested Randy as he sat on his bed.

"Nope; Del Rio had to abdicate the Championship!" I tell them as I looked at the two to see their reactions. John went wide eyed while Randy smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"What?" asked Randy in a surprised tone of voice.

"Why did he have to step down?" asks John as he moves over to the edge of his bed.

"He tore his ACL while practicing for tomorrow's show. He'll be out for at least a year." I tell them with a plain expression.

"What's going to happen to the Championship now?" asks Randy from my other side.

"Starting tomorrow on SmackDown, there will be a tournament and the winner will get the World Heavyweight Championship. Only wrestlers that have previously held the Championship can compete, including those who already hold other titles like the Tag Team Championships and the WWE Championship." I say this last part while looking at John, whose eyes open up in excitement. John beat The Rock in the past WrestleMania and is now the current WWE Champion.

"Don't get greedy dude!" comments Randy as he watches John's expression.

"What? You can't stop me from entering Randy! I'm going to compete in that tournament!" cries John with a grin.

"I can't stop you from entering, but I can stop you from advancing." Randy replies coolly as he crosses his arms.

"But only if we end up being in the same match with each other." replies John with a grin.

"Touché" says Randy with a smirk.

"Booker is going to make the official announcement tomorrow before SmackDown begins." I add as I cross my arms.

"Looks like you, Cecilia, and Brandon have a lot of work ahead of you." comments John as he stares out the window.

"You mean me and Brandon. Cecilia retired so she could spend more time with her family, so I'm going to take over her job." I tell them with a shrug.

"Are you getting a pay raise?" Randy asks me suddenly.

"Yep" I answer him as I turn to him.

"That's a good thing because I can't imagine Vince making you do all that work and not get a pay raise." comments the Viper as he gets up from his bed.

"I know. Aren't I lucky?" I ask as I walk back over to the front door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I tell them as I open the door to leave. I step over to my room, when I hear a door open up behind me. I turn around to see Randy with his coat in hand and a smirk on his face.

"I thought you were going to stay in tonight." I tell him in a questioning tone as I turn my body towards him.

"I know, but I figured we should celebrate you're recent "promotion", if you want to call it that." he tells me with a smirk as he walks closer to me.

"We?" I ask him as I let him wrap his arms around my body.

"I'm trying aren't I?" he asks me with a full blown smile. "How about we go out to eat? My treat."

"That sounds great! Just let me get my coat." I tell him as I step out of his arms to walk back to my room. It only takes me five minutes to retrieve my coat and return to him.

"Ready to go?" he asks me with an expectant look as I close my door.

"Yep" I tell him as I walk over to his side.

"Shall we?" he asks me as he opens up his hand for me to take.

"Let's" I answer him as I take his hand in my own.

He smiles at me before leading me to the elevators and towards a supposedly good night.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to continue this story even though I originally planned for it to be a oneshot. It's going to focus more on the tournament and Mara and Randy's growing relationship. I hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. Let the Games Begin!

Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin

_I have a busy day ahead of me._

_Not only do I have to blog about the performances of the wrestlers competing tonight on SmackDown, I also have to write about the whole show in it's entirety._

_What makes this night even more memorable is the fact that tonight is the start of the big tournament for the now vacant World Heavyweight Championship._

_Only wrestlers who previously held the title can compete, even if they hold other titles already._

_I can just feel the stress coming to me now._

_Coffee does not help to ease the stress._

_At least I have one shining light in this workload I call a life._

_Would you believe that shining light is known to be one dark Viper?_

"Hey Mara?"

I look up from my journal to see Randy's head in the doorway of the bloggers' room, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah Randy?" I ask him as I put away my journal in my side bag and take out my laptop.

"Where were you today? I was looking all over for you." he tells me as he walks into the room, already dressed in one of his signature RKO shirts, a pair of his wrestling briefs, some knee pads, and his simple black boots.

"Oh sorry," I tell him as I turn on my Dell computer. "I was called in early for the meeting that involved all other personnel that weren't wrestlers or appeared on the TV screen. And then I had a meeting with Mr. McMahon."

"Vince is here?" he asks me incredulously as he takes a seat next to me at the small round table.

"He didn't appear at your guys' meeting an hour ago?" I ask as I open up a tab on my internet browser.

"Nope, Shane and Stephanie did show up however. They told us that the tournament isn't going to be exclusive to the everyday wrestlers." he tells me with a sheepish look on his face.

"What do you mean?" I ask as I turn to face him as I cross my arms.

"What I'm saying is be prepared to see a few old faces appear in the ring soon." says Randy with a shrug as he picks up my apple from off the table and takes one big bite from it.

"Okay then. Did they tell you exactly who was coming back and can you please stop eating my apple?" I ask as I point to the now half eaten fruit. I don't know how he can eat the whole thing so fast.

"You want the rest?" he asks me with a mouth full of apple as he brings it over to my face.

"On second thought, you can have the rest." I tell him as I push his hand back over to his side.

"Fine by me, to answer your first question, they never told us who was going to be coming back, but rumors have been going around about a few candidates." he tells me with a skeptical look.

"Like what?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Some of the guys are saying that management may be re-signing a few people just for this tournament, like Michaels, Batista, Hardy, and even Goldberg." whispers Randy as he looks around the room to make sure the coast is clear.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I whisper to him in surprise. "Goldberg too?"

"It's been becoming more and more likely each hour. Kelly Kelly even said she saw a guy that strongly resembled Goldberg in the far side of the parking lot this afternoon." he tells me with a slight smirk as he gets up from his chair.

"This is becoming serious. All I was certain about concerning this tournament was the fact that Booker was going to be in the opening match in the tournament, but after hearing this news, this tournament is definitely going to be big." I say as I get up from my seat and stretch my arms.

"You said it," he tells me with a curious look on his face. "That's going to be a lot of work for you isn't it?"

"Eh, I can handle it. I've done this plenty of times before when Cecilia was off so I'm used to it." I tell him with a shrug as I walk him over to the door.

"I see. Well then, I'll see you later tonight after SmackDown?" he asks me unsurely as he walks out the door.

"Definitely, and by the way, thanks for dinner last night." I tell him with a genuine smile plastered across my face.

The slight nervousness that I saw just five minutes ago completely vanishes from his face as he gives me one of his signature smirks.

"You're welcome Mara." he tells me as his smirk stretches into a smile. I give him a nod of my head and he gives me a wink in return, sending my heart in to a slight frenzy. He turns to walk down the hall and disappears behind the corner.

I walk back into the room and sit down at my table, getting my blog site up and running. I turn to the clock on the wall to see that it is 7:55 p.m., five minutes before SmackDown is supposed to air.

"Now where the hell could that guy be?" I mutter to myself in agitation as I tap my fingers on the table.

"Sorry I'm late!" calls a voice from behind me.

I turn to see that it's my fellow blogger and the only other member of the blogging department, Brandon Morrison, enter the room with a flushed expression on his face while carrying his Apple laptop under his left arm.

"What happened to you?" I ask him as he sits down at the table in the seat opposite from me and turns on his computer.

"Well after the meeting, I realized that I forgot my laptop back at the hotel, so I went back there and got my laptop from my room, but then I got lost on the way back here. It took me five hours to get back here when it should have only taken me forty five minutes." he tells me as he wipes the sweat from his dark skinned forehead.

"I'll give you some advice Brandon. Get a GPS." I tell him as I clasp my hands together and point them at him.

"Duly noted," he tells me as he points right back at me while adjusting his black rimmed glasses with his other hand. "Ready for SmackDown?"

"Always" I tell him with a smile as we turn our heads to an already on plasma screen TV hanging on the far side of the room.

The screen shows the Springfield portion of the WWE Universe screaming for joy as the camera turns to the ring, where the ring announcer Lillian is standing in the middle of the structure wearing a dark blue mini dress and black stiletto heels with a microphone in hand.

"Due to injury, Alberto Del Rio had to abdicate the World Heavyweight Championship." she tells the crowd in greeting, which was met with plenty of boos since Del Rio became a fan favorite during his feud with Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler earlier in the year. He even went as far as retaining his championship from Ziggler at SummerSlam this year before having to vacate due to his torn ACL.

You got to hate how injuries spoil these feel good stories.

"Tonight is the start of a tournament and the winner of this tournament will become the new World Heavyweight Champion. The rules are as followed: The tournament is comprised of only Superstars who have previously held the World Heavyweight Championship in their in ring careers. They will compete in a series of preliminary matches and whoever wins those matches will move on to the semis. Now, it's on to the first match of the tournament." explains Lillian as she turned to the ramp.

The crowd began to cheer in excitement as Booker emerges from backstage dressed in his wrestling gear.

"He is a former World Heavyweight Champion, weighing in at 256 lbs., from Houston, Texas, please welcome Booker T!" says Lillian as she walks around the ring.

Booker high fives a few fans before climbing the steel steps to walk into the ring. He climbs the turnbuckle to do his signature pose for everyone before breaking into a spinaroonie in the middle of the mat.

"The Universe is just eating this up." comments Brandon as he begins to type away at his keyboard.

"You said it." I tell him with a smile as I begin to type away.

As soon as Booker's music died away, the WWE Universe roared out in complete surprise and joy as the familiar theme music of Goldberg began to blare out throughout the room. They practically broke out into hysterics as he emerged from the backstage area.

"He is also a former World Heavyweight Champion, weighing in at 285 lbs., from Atlanta, Georgia, please welcome the returning Goldberg!" cries Lillian as she made her way out of the ring.

"Holy shit!" says Brandon as his eyes pop open so wide I swear his eyeballs could have jumped out from their sockets.

Goldberg entered the ring and gave Booker a look before the bell began to ring. The two linked arms, but Goldberg soon used his strength to his advantage as he pushed Booker into one of the corners. Applying a few slaps to Booker's chest, Goldberg soon grabbed Booker's arms and launched him into the opposite corner. Booker managed to launch himself off the turnbuckle, did a flip over Goldberg, and applied his Ghetto Blaster finishing maneuver right on Goldberg.

"You think he got him?" asks Brandon as Booker applied the tag.

"Not quite." I tell him as Goldberg breaks free at two.

As Booker helped him up, Goldberg delivered some gut wrenching punches to Booker's midsection. While Booker held his stomach in pain, Goldberg applied a running bulldog on him, sending him straight into the mat face first.

"That had to hurt." comments Brandon as he stretches his fingers.

"You said it." I add as I watch as Goldberg applies a kick to the back of Booker's skull.

I watch wide eyed as Goldberg applies his patented finishing move, the Jackhammer, on Booker. He goes for the pin and successfully claims victory on the SmackDown General Manager.

"Your winner and first semifinalist: Goldberg!" exclaimed Lillian as Goldberg saluted the crowd before exiting the ring. Then the show went on break.

"That was one exciting match! Too bad Booker lost." says Brandon in a sad tone as he feverishly types away at his keyboard.

"Yeah; but Booker did put up a good fight." I add as I type away at my laptop.

We look up to the screen to see that the commercials are over and that the action has returned to the ring.

'I wonder who's going to be next?" says Brandon as he continues to types away at his laptop.

"Let's see shall we?" I ask as I turn back to the screen just in time to hear Randy's theme song blare across the arena. I swear my heart skipped a beat when I see him appear from the backstage area. The reason is that he is no longer wearing his t-shirt.

"He is a three time World Heavyweight Champion, weighing in at 245 lbs., from St. Louis Missouri, he is the Apex Predator, the Viper, Randy Orton!" says Lillian as she watches Randy enter the ring and walk over to the opposite turnbuckle to do his signature pose.

"This is going to be good." I say as I slightly lean my body over the table, pushing my laptop back during the movement.

"All I can say is good luck to Randy's opponent cause that guy can be absolutely lethal in the ring." says Brandon as he crosses his arms.

I nod my head in agreement as the theme song of the resident Showoff begins to go through the arena speakers.

"Being accompanied to the ring by AJ and Big E Langston, he is a two time World Heavyweight Champion, weighing in at 213 lbs., from Hollywood, Florida, Dolph Ziggler!"

Dolph entered the ring after he gave AJ a kiss on the lips, which I noticed Randy slightly scoffed at. He sent one more booty roll over to Randy's direction, which Randy just scowled at.

"_Good luck Dolph!" _I think in my mind as the ref signals for the bell to ring.

_Cause you're going to need._

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. The Showoff vs The Viper

Chapter 4: The Showoff vs. The Viper

I watch as the WWE's resident Showoff stared down Randy as the bell rang to signal for the match to begin. Big E stood to the side of the ring near the barrier that separated the WWE Universe from the ring. AJ, on the other hand stood closer to the ring, a worried expression already on her face as she peered into the ring.

"AJ already looks worried for her boyfriend doesn't she?" Brandon asks me as he begins to check Facebook.

"Like she has this feeling that he's going to lose. For being Dolph's girlfriend, I don't see a lot of confidence on her face." I answer him as I begin to type away on me keyboard.

"You know what that means?" Brandon asks me in a sing song voice.

I give him a look before matching his knowing smile with one of my own.

"DOLPH'S DEAD MEAT!" we exclaim in unison as we watch as Randy and Dolph link arms in the beginning of the ring.

Randy quickly wraps an arm around Dolph's neck, bringing the Showoff down to the mat. After a few seconds tick by, Dolph manages to free himself from Randy's grasp and then pushes the Viper right to the ropes. This only works to Randy's advantage as he uses the ropes to gain momentum. He ends up bouncing off the ropes and onto the Ziggler elbow first, bringing the blonde Superstar down to the mat.

"So far, so good for Randy" I mumble to myself as I watch Dolph get up and try to land a clothesline to Randy's neck, but Randy jumps right over to him to avoid the hit. Next thing I know, Randy applies another elbow to Dolph's chest, bringing him down to the mat once again.

"AJ was right to worry. Dolph's not doing too well in this match so far." comments Brandon as he feverishly types away at his keyboard.

I only nod my head in agreement as I watch the TV screen intently while typing away at the keyboard, studying each move made throughout the match. Somehow, Dolph manages to trap Randy in one of his signature sleeper holds. After a full minute passes by, Randy shows signs of fading.

"Uh oh; the Viper's starting to show signs of weakness."

I send Brandon a sharp look to shut him up. I turn back to the screen to see Randy start to move to the ropes with Dolph still on top of him, the sleeper hold still in place.

"He's like a monkey on his back and all he wants is to pick Randy's fleas." I say as I shake my head, which makes Brandon laugh his ass off.

"I always knew Dolph reminded me of an animal. I just couldn't figure out which one." he tells me as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"You laugh at the cheesiest stuff, you know that?" I ask him as I continue to watch the TV screen.

"I know; I just like to laugh." he tells me with a shrug.

I shake my head for an answer as I watch as Randy finally reaches the ropes. The referee yells for Dolph to break his hold, which he reluctantly does. Once he lets go after the ref's five count, he tries to hit Randy in the back of the head, but Randy senses this and counters with an uppercut. Randy administered three more uppercuts to Dolph before he applied his signature scoopslam, bringing Dolph right to the mat. Randy looks up at the camera with a sinister smirk planted right on his face.

"Looks like that Viper is going to that place again."

"He's starting to hear those voices." I add as I watch as he starts to get the audience riled up. I watch as Randy spins down to the mat and pounds his fists right onto the surface. But that's when things start to go awry as AJ begins to distract the referee. The distraction brings Randy's focus to the frantic interaction happening on the ropes between the Diva and the referee, giving Big E the opportunity to strike.

Big E grabs Randy's left foot, pulls him out of the ring, and clotheslines him right down to the floor. What Big E didn't notice was the fact that the ref actually SAW what happened. The ref walked away from AJ and angrily walked over to the side of the ring where the Randy and Big E were at. He then pointed to Big E and did the signal that meant he was banning him from ringside. AJ tried to protest, but she ended up being kicked out too, much to Dolph's disatisfaction.

"Finally! A ref is smart enough to ban the two from ringside so they won't interfere with the rest of the match!" yells Brandon as he points his arms up in the air in victory.

"Hopefully there will be no more distractions for Randy after this." I mumble in agreement as I watch Big E and AJ dejectedly walk back up the ramp.

I turn back to the TV screen to see that Dolph has exited the ring to retrieve Randy to bring him back into the ring. Since Randy still seems out of it, Dolph has an easy time in lifting Randy up and rolling him into the ring. He enters the ring soon after and begins to pace around the ring, frustration the dominant expression on his face. He stops his pacing when he notices that Randy is starting to get up from the ground, using the ropes for support. When the camera gets a lock on his face, Dolph looks like he just had a light bulb go off in his head.

"Looks like someone had an epiphany." I mumble to myself as I watch Ziggler turn to Randy with a small smirk on his face.

"I bet you he was thinking Zigzag." says Brandon with a knowing look as he points to me indignantly.

"I would so lose that bet. Good thing I didn't bet anything." I tell him with a smirk as I watch as Ziggler try to apply his patented Zigzag, proving that Brandon was right on the money, but Randy counters it by holding on to the ropes to prevent the attack from happening. Instead of Ziggler getting an assured win, all he gets is a rejection courtesy of the Viper.

"Now that's what I call a rejection." says Brandon as he taps away at his keyboard; already voicing what I just thought in my head.

Randy turns around and begins to stomp out Dolph's limbs one by one before finally dropping his knee to the Showoff's head. Randy then grabs a fistful of Dolph's bleached blonde hair and brings him up to his eye level. He goes for a RKO, but Dolph counters it by pushing Randy right into one of the ring corners. Dolph then follows it up by delivering a running knee right to Randy's spine. I inwardly cringe as Randy lets out a howl of pain on impact.

"This match is great. I love the back and forth action and so does the WWE Universe." comments Brandon as he continues to type away at a blistering pace.

"I'll admit; this is excellent exercise for my fingers." I add as I match his pace, speedily typing away at my keyboard as I continue to watch the match.

While Randy is clutching his back in pain while lying on the mat, Dolph unties the covering of the top turnbuckle that he previously threw Randy into. For some reason, the ref doesn't disqualify Dolph right then there.

In other words, the match can only be won by pin fall or submission. There are practically no rules.

Dolph grabs Randy by the shoulders and hauls him back to his feet. He begins to launch Randy into the turnbuckle, but Randy counters and throws Ziggler into the uncovered turnbuckle instead. I try to stifle a smirk as I watch as Ziggler grimaces in absolute pain as he takes the blow right in his chest. When he backs away from the turnbuckle, he turns around to receive a RKO right into the mat thanks to Randy. Randy flips Dolph's body around and goes on top for the pin. The ref does the three count and the WWE Universe jump and yell in complete joy as the ref stands back up and lifts Randy's arm in the air, signaling that the match is done and that Randy is officially moving on to the semis.

"Now that was a good match, but unfortunately for Dolph, his losing streak continues on." says Brandon with a shrug.

"Too bad indeed." I reply with a sheepish look as I watch as Randy does his signature pose at the top of the turnbuckle. He then turns to face the camera, face to lens, and does a wink.

"Who do you think that wink was directed to?" Brandon asks me as he shoots me a curious look. I return it with a neutral expression of my own.

"Who knows?" I ask him as a comeback, but I actually know the answer to his question.

But I guess I'll never tell.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: It's been a while sine I uploaded a chapter to this story, so here I am. Sorry for the long wait. Finisghing up the school year is hectic work and the hard part's not over yet! Please enjoy for now!**

* * *

Chapter 5:Surprise, Surprise

After Randy's and Dolph's match finished, the show went on a quick commercial break. I turn to Brandon to see that he was slightly squirming in his seat and had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"You have to use the bathroom don't you?" I ask him as I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms at the dark skinned male.

"Yes I do. Drinking that big bottle of water on the way here really didn't help me." He tells me as he jumps out of his seat and makes a mad dash toward the door, almost barreling into Randy as he went.

"Hey Randy!" he calls at the Viper as he runs past him and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Hey Brandon!" he calls back, a confused stare gracing his features as he looked down the hall. He then shakes his head and walks into the room with a smile on his face reserved for me.

"Was that wink for me?' I ask him as I turn in my seat to face him.

"Maybe" he answers me as he walks over to me and sits on the table next to my laptop. "I'm officially on my way to the semis."

"Congrats on the achievement. I still can't believe Goldberg is back though." I tell him as I turn to the TV screen to see that SmackDown was back on the air. The tournament was on pause for the moment as Divas action between Aksana and Alicia began in the ring.

"Ten bucks on Aksana."replies Randy as he crosses his arms.

"You're on." I tell him with a competitive smirk on my face as I return my gaze to the screen.

The action goes back and forth between the two Divas for about seven minutes before Alicia finally gains the upper hand. She manages to drop Aksana to the mat with a bulldog and pins her for the victory.

"HA HA! You owe me ten bucks!" I tell him in victory.

"Dammit!' he yells like the sore loser he is as he pounds his fist onto the table.

"Don't worry! Like you said, you made it to the semis, so you should be proud of yourself for that achievement." I tell him with a genuine smile as I pat him on the back, but my smile instantly turns into a grimace as I take my hand back to see the sweat that came off from Randy's glistening back.

"I should go take a shower right?" he asks me as he tries to hold in his laughter as he continues to watch my grimacing voice.

"What gave you that idea?' I ask him as I wipe off the sweat from my hand and onto my jeans.

"Oh nothing," he tells me with a slight chuckle as he gets up from the table and starts to walks over to the door. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure thing!" I tell him as I watch him walk into the hallway, and as soon as Randy leaves, Brandon seemingly takes that as his cue to enter.

"Are you relieved?" I ask him with a chuckle as I watch him take his seat.

"Very much so," he tells me with a relieved look on his face to match. "Who's up next in the tournament?'

"It's apparently one of those David vs. Goliath battles." I tell him as I turn my attention to the screen.

"Meaning?" he asks me as he types away at his laptop.

"It's Rey Mysterio vs. the Big Show." I bluntly tell him as I point at the screen, which is currently displaying the Master of the 619 and the World's Largest Athlete's photos. The screen quickly returns to the ring where the Big Show's theme song begins to blare throughout the arena's speakers.

"He's been in a really foul mood lately, but I gotta say, I still love his theme song. It suits him perfectly." he tells me with a nod of his head.

"You got to love Jim. The songs he writes for the wrestlers absolutely match their gimmicks." I tell him as I watch as Rey appears at the top of the ramp.

"For example, Randy's theme song 'Voices' matches Orton's gimmick excellently. Do you know that his song is still the most popular theme song on I-tunes?" he asks me as he raises an eyebrow.

"I know; I have the song on my I-Pod. It's a little addicting." I tell him as the match starts on screen.

"Technically, you had to get the song anyway since Randy's one of your best friends. Plus, you don't want to make him angry with him having IED and all." says Brandon with a shrug.

"You do know that the IED was just a part of the storyline with Triple H and the McMahons right? It's not real." I tell him as I stare him right in the eyes.

He looks at me like I've just been contaminated by some contagious disease. "Now I feel like everything I know in wrestling is a lie." he whines as he pounds his head three times into the table.

"Most of it is, except for the injuries and some of the on screen romances. Those are actually real." I tell him in attempt to make him feel better.

"Well, that's good to know." he tells me with a small smirk as we return our attention to the screen.

The match between Rey and Show turns out to be a 20 minute, back-and-forth affair. But thanks to Big Show being distracted, courtesy of WWE Universe, Rey manages to gain the upper hand once again. Somehow, he manages to get Show to crash out of the ring by pulling down on the ropes while Show was about to hit Rey with a WMD. Big Show ended up landing badly on his left ankle and he couldn't make it back into the ring in time to beat the count. Rey ended up winning the match by count out and while he celebrated within the ring, Show dejectedly limped back up the ramp.

"Big Show was in a foul mood before the match and now he's in an even fouler mood after the match." says Brandon as he types away.

"It can't be helped and OH MY GOD!" I practically yell as I watch as the next match's participants' faces appear onscreen.

"What is it Mara?" asks Brandon as he looks up from his keyboard to see my stunned face. I can't answer him immediately, but I did point to the screen to show Brandon why I'm so surprised all of a sudden.

"HOLY GUACOMOLE!" he yells as he looks at the screen and I couldn't agree more.

You would be surprised too if you saw that the next match was between the Animal, Batista, and the Olympic gold medalist, Kurt Angle.

"I thought Batista quit wrestling for the WWE!" cried Brandon as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Maybe he had a change of heart?" I suggest as Batista's usual theme music began to blare throughout the arena's speakers.

"Maybe," concedes Brandon. "But what about Angle? I thought he signed with TNA!"

"Booker did say that the tournament was open to all the former World Heavyweight Champions. Apparently, all former World Heavyweight Champions meant ALL the former World Heavyweight Champions." I explain to him as Batista enters the ring.

"You think maybe even Edge may compete in this tournament? He is the guy with the most World Heavyweight Championship reigns with seven." wonders Brandon as Angle's music begins to blare.

"I highly doubt it. He retired due to a lingering spine injury remember?" I asked him as the Batista vs. Angle match commenced.

"Oh yeah." responded Brandon as he typed away at his computer.

The match ends up being longer than the Mysterio vs. Show one, but it's just as exciting. The two haven't lost their touch within the ring as they matched each other punch for punch and kick for kick as they tried to best the other to gain a spot in the semifinals. After a good 25 minutes pass by, Batista ends up being the one who gains the upper hand as he manages to apply a Spinebuster on Angle just as he tried to go on the ropes for an Angle Slam. Batista went for the pin and ended up being the next wrestler moving on to the semifinals.

"Tough luck for Angle." mutters Brandon as he finishes typing away at his keyboard.

"Yeah; that's it for SmackDown tonight right?" I ask as I look over at him.

"Not quite." replies Brandon as he points to the screen to see Dolph Ziggler, Big E Langston, and AJ run down the ramp to the ring.

"What do they think they are doing?" I ask completely baffled as I watch Big E and Dolph enter the ring.

"They want to congratulate Batista?" suggests Brandon a little too unsurely as he rest his chin in the palm of his hand.

"More like they want to ambush him; those two are surrounding right as we speak." I tell him just as the two begin to pounce. Big E's fist manages to connect with Batista's face as he starts to manhandle the Animal. Dave can barely defend himself after his tiring match with Angle, practically making him a sitting duck in the ring. Once Big E was finished, it was Dolph's turn. He had Big E drag Batista to his feet just so that he can apply his Zigzag on him. Batista lay on the mat practically unconscious as Big E and Dolph stood above him, basking in their work.

"What the hell did they achieve attacking Batista like that?" asks Brandon as the show closed out.

"Simple." I say to him as I finish the last paragraph on my blog, summarizing the attack on the Animal and uploading it to the WWE home page before turning off the browser and shutting off my laptop for the night.

"Dolph wants to prove a point."

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Parking Lot PDA

**Hola amigos! Just thought I would conclude the weekend with an extra chapter of "My Prince Charming". Don't worry readers, there will be plenty of RandyXMara in the next few chapters, but for now I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Saphireflames2013 owns Mara and the WWE owns all the wrestlers mentioned in this story. I only own Brandon!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Parking Lot PDA

"See ya later Brandon!" I call over my shoulder as I walk out the room and into the hallway toward craft services where I was supposed to meet Randy.

"See ya in Chicago!" I hear him yell to me as I turn the corner.

As I walk through the winding hallways of the backstage area, I listen to the many whispers of conversation that goes on among the staff members. Dolph's, Big E's, and AJ'S antics in the ring are the complete talk of the town.

"Can't believe Dolph and Big E did that to Batista."

"Now that's what I call a bittersweet welcome."

"Poor Batista, you think he'll still be able to compete?"

I just ignore them all as I enter craft services, where I find Randy leaning against the wall with a cold stare directed at no one in particular.

"Do you hate the wall or something?" I ask him as I walk over to him.

"No, it's just the whole attack on Batista has just got me on edge." he tells me as he gets off the wall and walks over to the exit, me right on his tail.

"I always thought an attack on Batista would get you smiling. You and Dave have always disliked each other since your days after Evolution." I say this as I adjust the strap on my bag containing my laptop and other bare necessities.

"I know that, but I can't smile this time around. Dolph has only faced off against Batista once in his in-ring career and he lost that match, but that was years ago." replies Randy as I see the exit come into view.

"Grudges can last a really long time. Punk came after you two and a half years after you punted him in the skull, making him lose a title opportunity in the process." I tell him as we bid our goodbyes to the security guards and walk out the door.

"Don't remind me." he mutters in annoyance as we stop walking at the curb and wait for one of the hotel vans to pick us up.

"Hey, you shouldn't be worrying about this. Maybe Dolph chose to attack Batista because he wanted to prove a point that no one should take him likely." I suggest to him as I put a hand on his shoulder.

"That may be it, but shouldn't Dolph attack me then if he wanted to prove his point. I was the guy that sent him packing from the tournament." replies Randy as we see a white van pull out the parking lot.

"Then maybe he is playing mind games with you," I suggest in mock surprise. "Is the Viper actually letting the Showoff get into his head?"

"Don't even dare ask that question again!" he tells me as he whips his head around to send a cold stare down my way.

"Sorry if I touched a nerve!" I say to him as I raise my hands up in defeat. "I was only kidding."

Randy's cold stare lessens as he lets out a large breath of air.

"I'm sorry Mara. I shouldn't be getting mad at you. With everything that happened tonight, I'm just a little on edge that's all." he tells me as he walks closer to me.

"This tournament is bound to be stressful Randy. You just need to keep your head in the game." I tell him as I place my hands on either side of his face. "You can't get distracted if you want that World Heavyweight Championship back around your waist."

"Thanks for the talk," he tells me as he lets his signature smirk show across his face. "I really needed it."

"Isn't that what best friends are for?" I ask him as I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't you mean 'girlfriend'?" he answers me with a question of his own as he tightens his hold.

"Well, if you put it that way Mr. Viper," I tell him with a smirk as I rest my hands on his shoulders. "It does have a nice ring to it."

Randy lets out a small chuckle as he leans down to claim my lips with his own, marking the start of our third kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as he begins to deepen the kiss. I can feel his hand rub up and down my back as our lips continue to brush up against each other, neither of us wanting to let go. I don't even care about the fact that we're in the middle of the parking lot and anyone could see us if they walked out the arena right at this moment. Unfortunately for us, someone actually did walk out the arena to see me and Randy kissing each other right at the moment.

"Oh, we just had to walk out the arena right as you two decided to play tonsil hockey!" called an all too familiar voice.

Randy and I break our kiss and turn around to see John, Ted, and Cody standing at least 10 feet away from us, all of them with baffled looks on their faces after they just witnessed mine and Randy's PDA.

"When did you two decide to hook up HUH?" asks Ted as he still wore that baffled look on his face like he just heard that his dad went bankrupt.

"On our way here from St. Louis." Randy answered them coolly as he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Well this is new." mumbles Ted as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure about this though? Randy, you're not known for sticking to one girl for a long time. No offense Mara." replies Cody as he shoots Randy a questioning stare.

"None taken." I trell him with a small smile as I absentmindedly wrap an arm around Randy's waist.

"Look, I know I've gained the reputation as a womanizer per se, but I've decided to change for the better. I'm going to make this work." he tells them calmly as we notice that one of the white hotel vans have pulled into the parking lot.

"REALLY?" they chorused together in unison as the van stopped on the road in front of us.

"Really" responds Randy as he turns us around to face the van. He opens the door for us and lets me board first. I take the seat all the way in the back and Randy joins me soon enough. Ted, Cody, and John board right after us and soon enough we're on our way back to the hotel.

"You know, I always had a feeling that you and Mara would hook up one of these day. Don't fuck it up!" John says bluntly as he turns to face us. "Cause you do fuck up sometimes!"

"I would never!" replies Randy as he stares at the Cenation leader like he was just accused of murder in the first degree.

"Good because I know for a fact that Mara would kick your ass if she found you canoodling with someone else." replies Ted as he looked out the window.

"That's true. I would start off with a good old fashioned low blow now that I think about it." I tell them with a small smirk as I rest my head on Randy shoulder.

"You would do that to me?" I hear Randy ask me with a slight hint of worry in his tone.

"Yep and I would not hesitate to do it." I tell him with a cold stare to boot.

*Cough* "Someone has to buy a cup" *Cough*

"SHUT UP CODY!"

Cody looked away with a guilty expression on his face as we continued down the boulevard.

"Lay off Orton. He means well." I tell him as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you should lay off." adds Cody as he turns back around, only to be faced with another cold Viper stare.

"I'll just shut up now." replies Cody as he turns back around.

Randy let a small satisfied smirk grace his lips.

"You should."

~X~

Meanwhile, back in the arena, a skip-happy AJ was skipping all the way to a certain locker room. When she arrived, she opened the door to see Dolph and Big E sitting on a couch staring at the TV screen.

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked AJ as she sat on Dolph's lap.

"Yep; I'm going to have a match with Batista on Raw in Chicago and if I win, I'll get Batista's spot in the semifinals." said Dolph with a small smirk as he wrapped his arms around AJ's waist.

"And you shouldn't worry! With me and Big E. at your side you are bound to win." said AJ with a mischievous smirk as she and Dolph started a mini make out session. Big E just stared at the TV screen completely ignoring them.

"You seem happier than usual." commented Dolph as he and AJ broke apart to catch their breaths.

"When I walked out into the parking lot earlier, I saw something happen between Orton and Mara. They were going through Smooch City." explained AJ with a sinister look in her eye.

"You got to be kidding me! They were kissing?!" asked a dumbfounded Dolph.

"Yep; do you think we can use that in our plans for the World Heavyweight Championship?" asked AJ curiously as she lay her head on Ziggler's shoulder.

"If Mara and Randy really are in a relationship, then we can use that in the future, but not right this minute. Let them get comfortable for now, and when the time comes, that's when we'll finally strike." explains Dolph as he gave off a sinister stare of his own.

"After what we have planned, Mara will have no choice to blog in your favor Ziggler." commented Big E as he finally entered the conversation.

"That's right Big E. I will be the talk of the town," added Ziggler. "And absolutely no one will get in my way, not even that fucking Viper Randy Orton!"

**A/N: Please review! **


	7. Road to Chicago

Chapter 7: Road to Chicago

"Got any 5s?"

"Go fish. Got any 10s?"

"Go fish." I say with a smirk as I look over my cards to peer at Randy, a frustrated look evident on his face.

He lets out a small grunt as he picks up a card from the small deck, but a smirk appears as he puts down two cars onto the table.

"Got any Kings?" I ask as I watch a town go past as us as we make our way to Chicago.

Randy narrows his eyes at me as he hands me the King of Spades. I put it next to the King of Hearts, the only one I have left, and put it on my small pile.

"I win Mr. Viper! You owe me five bucks!" I say in satisfaction as I hold out my hand.

"You are seriously going to run my account dry with all these bets." he tells me as he takes out his wallet and hands me the bill.

"You shouldn't agree to bets then, but don't worry. You'll get something as a consolation prize for being a good sport in Go Fish." I tell him as I get up from my seat.

"And what would that be?" he asks me as he raises an eyebrow.

"This." I quickly walk over to his side of the table and plant a kiss right on his lips. I was only planning for a peck, but his lips became more insistent as his arms began to wrap around my waist.

"You are so greedy." I mumble to him as he lets my lips go so we can catch a breather.

"I'm not greedy. You just got trapped by a viper and suffered the consequences." he tells me with a smirk as he pecks my forehead.

"If you say so," I mumble into his shoulder as I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

"What is it?" Randy asks me as I take my phone out to check my messages.

"This is interesting. Batista has challenged Ziggler to a match on Monday Night Raw in Chicago. It's going to be a Chicago Street Fight and whoever wins the match will move onto the semifinals." I tell him as I show him the message.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaims Randy as he rolls his head back.

"Me and this message kid you not Randy." I tell him as I lift his head back up to look him in the eyes.

"Dave was always the stupid one back in Evolution." mutters Randy as he adjusts his hold around my waist.

"Maybe this is a good thing. Who would you rather face in the semifinals, Ziggler or Batista?" I ask him as I rest my head in the crook of his neck, my legs hanging idly off his lap.

"Neither; the less competition, the better." Randy responds with a sharp look.

"Be realistic here." I tell him with a sharp look that matches his own.

"Fine; I would have to say Ziggler because, well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's less annoying than Batista." he tells me in a sigh of defeat.

"Now that wasn't so bad. You get another kiss for your troubles."

"Well, good for me." he tells me with his signature smirk as I claim his lips again. This kiss lasts longer than the first one, but Randy's phone decides to interrupt us, his "Voices" ringtone blaring at full blast.

"You seriously have your entrance theme as your ringtone too?" I ask in disbelief as he takes his phone out of his pocket.

"It helps me to get into the zone," he tells me with a small smirk. "Hello?"

I look at Randy's face as it goes from a face of charisma to one of absolute shock.

"Who is it?" I ask, very curious to who it could be on the other side of the line.

"It's Cameron." he tells me as he puts his phone against his shoulder.

"You're last one night stand?" I ask in disbelief, remembering the blonde curvy girl who came to my door looking for Randy the day we left St. Louis.

"Yeah her; I have no idea how she got a hold of my number. I never gave it to her in the first place." he whispers to me as his shocked expression continues to grace his face.

"I sense a stalker," I say with an inquisitive look on my face, which makes Randy narrow his eyes at me. "What does she want?"

"She's wondering where I am. She knows that we're on the road and wants to visit me. I think she thinks we're in an actual relationship." he tells me as his voice starts to have an annoyed edge to his tone.

"But you've only been with her for one night!" I tell him as I shoot him an exasperated look.

"I know that, but now that I think about it, I just realized that I never told her that the relationship ended in the first place." he tells me with a sheepish look on his face.

That sentence instantly grants him a good old slap to the back of the head.

"How could you be so forgetful?" I ask him as I watch him hold the back of his head in slight pain.

"Sorry; I was really busy that day." he tells me apologetically.

"Just end it okay, but let her down easy. Cameron seems like one of those girls who don't seem to handle bad news too well." I say to him tiredly as I get off his lap and go back to my seat.

"Fine by me," Randy says in agreement as he puts his phone back to his ear. "Cameron, are you still there? I need to tell you something important."

I take out my laptop from my bag and quickly turn it on as Randy starts to end things with his old one night stand.

"You can't come to visit me okay? We're not in a relationship." Randy says with a stoic look on his face as I log onto the WWE's official website.

Silence is all I hear as Randy pauses to give Cameron time to process the news. And that's when the incessant yelling starts.

"Looks like she's taking the news well." I say without looking away from my laptop, knowing for a fact that Randy's scowling at me as he continues to hear Cameron's verbal assault.

"Look, I'm serious Cameron. We were never together. That one night was just a fluke alright? I'm changing my life for the better and I'm starting by getting rid of all my unnecessary baggage. Don't ever call this number again. Good bye Cameron." says Randy as I hear obscenities as clear as the sky is blue as Randy ends the call.

"Way to let her down easy Randy." I mutter as I read the article about the Ziggler vs. Batista match that was coming on Raw.

"I'm not really known as a nice guy period." he tells me bluntly as he puts away his phone.

"That's true too." I say in defeat as I notice that we've turned onto a rest stop.

"Carl, why are we stopping?" Randy asks curiously as he gets up from his chair.

"This baby needs gas! You want something from the service plaza?" he asks us as he taps the steering wheel.

"Want something to eat?" Randy asks me as the bus stops in front of the plaza. I'm about to speak my answer, but my grumbling stomach beats me to it.

"Let's go." Randy says to me with a smile as he closes my laptop and helps me up to my feet. I follow after him until we reach the plaza sidewalk; the bus driving away to the nearby gas station.

"Wait a second. Shouldn't you disguise yourself? You know, less people who recognize you, the faster we can get out?" I ask as I stop him from walking any further.

"Already got that covered," he tells me with a smile as he pulls out a St. Louis Cardinals cap from his back pocket and puts it on over his hair. "How do I look?"

"Like a St. Louis Cardinals fan." I tell him as I point to both his hat and his shirt, which was conveniently a St. Louis Cardinals jersey.

"Good enough for me." he tells me with a smirk as we walk to the doors. We enter the plaza to see that it was a lot more populated than outside. People lined the hallways perusing shops, restaurants, and the always there information center. Randy took my hand in his and walked me over to a board that had all the names of all the places within the plaza.

"Okay, we have a McDonalds, a Subway, a Burger King, a Wendy's, and a café. Where do you want to go for lunch?" Randy asks me as he looks at the boards, but I obviously see that he wants to go to McDonalds as he keeps eyeing the name intently.

"Let's go to McDonalds." I say with a grin as I point to the sign.

"Thank you!" Randy replies with a big old grin on his face as he kisses me on the cheek.

"C'mon." I say with a grin as I lead him over to the place with the familiar yellow M shaped arch. As soon as we walk past the place's windows, I stop dead in my tracks as I peer into the restaurant.

"Something wrong?" Randy asks me with an eyebrow raised as I make him stop walking too.

"It's nothing. I'm just not really in the mood to speak with Crazy AJ, Barbie reject Ziggler, and their muscle man bodyguard." I tell him as I point to a booth that was close to the cashier. Randy follows my gaze to see the three sitting their eating their meals, all with happy grins on their faces, well, except for Big E, who still retains that bored expression on his face.

"Didn't we leave Springfield before them?" Randy asks me in mild surprise.

"We did, but then we had to turn back because you forgot your phone at the hotel." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"Oh yeah. Look, I'm not going to another place just because Ziggler and his crew are here. Are you going to let them scare you away?" asks Randy as he holds out the door for me.

I look at Randy and then at Ziggler's crew before shaking my head no; I wasn't going to let them get to me, especially when I'm down right starving.

"Let's go." I say with determination as I walk into the place.

"Now you're talking." I can just here the smirk in his voice.

We walk over to join the line at the only open register, which was also the one closest to where the three were sitting at. It didn't take them long to recognize us.

"Hey Mara, Randy!" says Ziggler with a conniving smile as he stares at us intently.

"Ziggler, AJ, Big E" replies Randy as he gives them all curt nods of his head.

"Have you two heard about what's going to happen Monday on Raw? Ziggy here is going to steal the show." says AJ with one of her big creepy smiles as she rested her head on Ziggler's shoulder.

"Once I beat that knucklehead Batista in our Chicago Street Fight match, I'll be right back in the tournament and I will definitely be stealing the show then." says Ziggler with a grin as he stuffs a few French fries into his mouth.

"That's good to know Ziggler." says Randy, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice, making Ziggler slightly narrow his eyes at him.

"By the way, congrats on your relationship. You two definitely deserve each other." says Ziggler as a mischievous smirk creeps onto his face.

"How do you know about us?" I ask as I shoot Randy an uneasy look.

"I was going outside last night after SmackDown to get some fresh air when I saw you two making out on the sidewalk. I managed to sneak away before John, Cody, Ted, and you two could notice me." says AJ with a smile as she takes a sip of her soda.

"Well aren't you just a little Peeping Tom." replies Randy as he crosses his arms.

"Don't get all mad Orton. Like I said, we're just congratulating you on the relationship. Who knew the Viper could hold onto a girlfriend for more than 24 hours?" replies Ziggler as he lets out a small chuckle, making Randy let out a low growl.

"You know what? I just lost my appetite. Let's go Mara." he tells me with a scowl as he walks to the exit.

"Right behind ya!" I say, glad to be getting out of the place and away from the motley trio.

"Aw, and just when you reached the head of the line." was the last thing we heard Dolph say as we left the place. I followed Randy until we walked into the less crowded Subway down the corridor, him still with his sour expression on his face.

"Are you going to be alright?" I ask as we walk up to the cashier, who's currently going wide eyed once he gets a good look at Randy.

"I'll be fine. Let's just forget about Dolph and his group and focus on something else okay?" he asks me as he starts to place his order, but I still see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Sure thing." I say as I look at the well-stocked counter, knowing for a fact that I was going to be riding in a tour bus with one irritated Viper all the way to Chicago.

**Please review!**


	8. Cameron's Here!

Chapter 8: Cameron's Here!

"Hey Mara!"

I look up from my laptop to see Randy staring at me, leaning up against the doorframe as he looks at me with his killer smile, already dressed in his in ring gear.

"Hey Randy, come on into my domain!" I tell him as I gesture for him to come in.

"Is Brandon even here?" he asks me as he walks into the room.

"He left earlier today; something about a family emergency back in Orlando. He'll be gone for a few days." I tell him as I relax into my seat as I take out my laptop.

"So, you are alone in here for the whole show?" he asks me as he looks around the room.

"Yeah, basically." I tell him.

"You being alone in here for a good three hours is not a good idea to me. How about you come and watch Raw on the TV in my locker room. It has a plasma screen." the Viper suggests as he picks up my laptop.

"So does this room," I counter, pointing towards the plasma screen on the far side of the room. "You really enjoy my company don't you?"

"Maybe," he answers all innocent like as he hands me back my laptop. "C'mon Mara; just this once. For me?"

I scrunch my face up at him as I stand up, taking my bag with me as I walk over to the doorway. I turn around in my sneakers to see that Randy hasn't moved from his spot as he looks at me.

"Well? Aren't you going to show me the way to your room so I won't be lost?" I ask as I gesture to the hallway. Randy looks at me with a smirk before walking over to me.

"It'll be my pleasure." he tells me as he takes my hand in his. We walk down the hallway and through the backstage area, instantly getting stares from Superstars, Divas, and backstage stage hands alike. The stares did not ease until we walked into the hallway where the private locker rooms were. Randy leads me over to his room, which was the last door to our right.

"Welcome to my room." he tells me with a smirk as he opens the door. He lets me walk in first and I instantly notice the plush couch with the mini fridge next to it. A plasma screen stood on the wall across from the couch, the Raw insignia displayed on the screen, and there was a second door that led to the bathroom and shower. Randy's clothes were lying on top of another chair next to the bathroom door.

"Huh, besides the bathroom connected to this room, it's not much different from the bloggers' room." I say with a small smirk as I sit on the couch.

"Yeah, well, I like to keep my things simple." he tells me as he sits right next to me. Music begins to blare from the TV and we look up to see that Raw was starting.

"Oh, the show's starting." I say as I turn on my laptop and quickly click on my internet browser.

"And we forgot the popcorn." adds Randy with a small smirk as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. I smirk at him before returning my attention to the screen to see that Batista's theme song was beginning to blare.

"This is a Chicago Street Fight set for one fall! Whoever wins this match will continue in the tournament for the World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first; from Washington D.C., weighing in at 290 lbs. He is the Animal, Batista!" says Justin as Batista did his signature pose on the ramp. I can practically tell that from the look on Batista's face, he definitely was ready to kill. By the time he entered the ring, Ziggler's theme song began to play.

"And being escorted to the ring by Divas Champion AJ Lee and Big E Langston. From Hollywood, Florida; he is the Showoff, Dolph Ziggler!" added Justin as he exited the ring. Ziggler did one of his butt rolls before turning his attention back to Batista.

"Dave better not fuck this up!" mutters Randy as he shakes his head disapprovingly at the screen.

"I thought you wanted Ziggler to win." I say as I begin to type away at my keyboard.

"I did, till we saw him and his crew back at that rest stop McDonalds. Now I prefer that Batista win this match." he tells me as he kisses me on the forehead.

"You can be one picky chooser at times you know that?" I ask as I return my attention to the screen.

"I may be a picky chooser, but I'm your picky chooser." he tells me with a smirk as the bell rings for the match to begin. Before Batista can get a hold of him, Ziggler exits the ring and grabs a steel chair from under the ring. Batista went after him, but Big E hit him with a clothesline as soon as he hit the ground.

"With Big E in Dolph's corner, Batista is in a slight disadvantage." I mutter to myself as I keep typing away at my laptop.

"Don't forget AJ. She may be one small Diva, but she is a sneaky one too." Randy tells me as he rubs my back.

"Who is also crazy and needs to go to the loony bin one of these days." I add as I watch as Dolph hits Dave square in the head with the steel chair.

"I thought you are supposed to be impartial." Randy says to me as he sends me a curious look.

"I'm supposed to be impartial in my typed words, not my vocal words." I tell him with a small smirk as I watch as AJ distracts the referee while Dolph and Big E manhandle Dave with steel chairs.

"They are teeing off on him like he's a piñata." I say as I notice the distress in Dave's face.

"Don't count Dave out just yet." mutters Randy as he sits up in his chair. Just as he says this, Dave somehow gains a second wind and manages to stop Big E's chair shot by diverting it right to Dolph's gut. He grabs Dolph's chair and uses it to smack Big E right across the face. He went to hit Dolph's face with it, but he was suddenly smacked in the head with a steel chair that AJ was holding. It was enough for Ziggler as he applied the Zigzag to Batista. He went in for the pin and came out the victor.

"You're winner and therefore moving on to compete in the tournament, Dolph Ziggler!" calls Justin as he listened to the many boos from the audience. Randy shakes his head disapprovingly as he gets up from his seat and starts to pace around the room.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I look up from the TV.

"I'm contemplating whether or not I should stay here and wait until my match begins or go out there and blindside Ziggler with an RKO." he tells me as he continues to pace around like a wild animal trapped in his cage.

"So Ziggler is moving on in the tournament; big deal! Just stay focused at the task at hand and that is to win the World Heavyweight Championship.!" I remind him as I look back at the screen to see the next two wrestlers in the tournament, which was the Undertaker vs. the Great Khali. Randy stops pacing around long enough to shoot me a tired look before returning to his seat.

"You're right. I should stay focus on the World Heavyweight Title and not on Ziggler and his cronies. I'm sorry for being such an ass." he tells me apologetically before kissing my cheek.

"You're forgiven; now leave me to my work. I got a show to blog." I say as I shoo him away.

"Fine, I have my match with Roman Reigns next anyway." he tells me as he gets up from his seat. I watch him walk out the door before returning to my work.

After three hours of wrestling, not only was Ziggler moving on in the tournament, but the Undertaker, CM Punk, Kane, and Sheamus were all moving on as well. It was announced that the last two preliminary matches were happening this Friday in Milwaukee; Shawn Michaels vs. Jeff Hardy and Mark Henry vs. John Cena vs. Triple H in a Triple Threat main event match. Randy managed to win his match against Reigns and he was downright happy when he came back from the locker room.

"You think Johnny Boy will win his match against H and Henry?" I ask as Randy emerges from the bathroom, the water still glistening off his abs as he walks over to his bag to retrieve his shirt.

"It's John Cena! He's beaten both of them before and he can do it again. Plus I'm hoping he wins." he tells me as he sours my mood by putting his shirt back on.

"Just so you can kick him out of the tournament yourself?" I ask as I put away my laptop.

"Just so I can kick him out of the tournament myself." he answers me back with a smile as he throws his bag over his shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yep; let's get moving." I say as he takes my hand in his. He leads me over to the exit and opens the door, revealing the unlikeliest person to be here in Chicago.

"Cameron!" Randy says in complete surprise as the blond girl leans on the door frame.

"Yep; it's me!" says his last one night stand as she checks her bubble gum pink nails. Yeesh!

"What the he'll are you doing here?" Randy asks her as he crosses his arms, his cold stare boring down on the girl who could easily put any beauty queen to shame in a competition.

"What; can't a girlfriend surprise her boyfriend while he's working on the road?" she asks as she walks into the room and plops herself on the couch. "Hi Mara!"

I don't answer her greeting. I shoot a look at Randy, who shoots me a look in return, one that is both apologetic (likely for me) and pissed (at Cameron, I presume).

"Cameron, didn't you pay attention to the phone call we had yesterday. I ended things with you!" Randy exclaims bluntly as he walked over to the girl, who, now that I think about it, is way to blonde to be natural.

"Oh Randal, you don't mean that. Like you could give this up!" she exclaims as she points to herself. She's dressed in a purple cleavage bearing top, jeans, and black, sky high stiletto heels. She gets up and tries to give Randy a hug, but Randy sidesteps her and pushes her toward the door instead.

"I seriously don't care up. All that was between us was that one night, and that was it! I don't feel anything for you okay? Just leave me alone!" Randy almost practically yells at her.

"Is there a problem here?" asks two tall and burly looking security guards as they walked up behind Cameron.

"Hi Bobby, hi Julian! This woman is bothering the Viper here. Could you please ask her to leave?" I ask as I cross my arms at Cameron, who gives me a sharp look.

"Ma'am, do you have permission to even be back here in the backstage area?" asks Julian as he crosses his arms himself.

"Nope" answers Cameron. "Why should I have permission? I'm Randy's girlfriend! Isn't that enough?" she asks them as she puts her hands to her hips. I instantly slap a palm to my forehead as Randy lets out a loud grunt in exasperation.

"Is this true Randy?" asks Bobby as he shoots him a look that definitely tells me that he doesn't believe what Cameron's said in the slightest bit.

"Note at all! I ended things with her and she still acts like we're a couple. It was only one night!" exclaims Randy as he outstretches his arms.

"Sounds like we have someone that can't handle a breakup." says Julian as he grabs one of Cameron's forearms.

"Let's escort her out shall we Julian?" asks Bobby as he grabs Cameron's other forearm.

"Let's." answers Julian as they manage to lift Cameron off the ground and proceed down the hallway.

"Let me go you two!" calls Cameron as she starts to thrash around in their grip. "Randy! Help me out here!"

"What's the word that I'm looking for? NO!" yells Randy as he wraps an around me as we watch as Cameron and the guards go down the hall. Cameron looks on in horror as the three turn a corner and I can probably guess she just realized why she's no longer with the Viper.

"Mara, I'm so sorry about what just happened." I look up to see Randy with an apologetic look on his face as he closes his locker room door.

"It's okay Randy. You don't have to apologize." I tell him as we slowly walk down the hallway.

"Yeah I do. Cameron is my fault. I should have not hooked up with her, or any of my other one night stands for that matter. Damn, I'm such a dick!" he tells me as I notice his fist clench up.

"You are not a dick!" I tell him as I place both my hands on either side of his face. "You are a proud third generation wrestler who is a nine time world champion! Okay, so you have made a few mistakes in your life, but you decided to learn from those mistakes. You can't let one old flame stop you!" I tell him as I stare at him straight in the eyes. He looks down at the ground before staring right back at me.

"You're right, but I still feel like a dick." he mumbles to me as I wrap an arm around his arm.

"Stop calling yourself that! It really doesn't suit you." I say as we turn the corner for the parking lot. "And don't you dare think it either!"

"Done and done." he tells me with a small smirk as we walk past craft services, but I can still see the hint of sadness in his eyes. I wonder if he really is fine after our recent Cameron encounter.

But I have the feeling that this won't be the last we see of Cameron.

**Please review!**


	9. Morning in Milwaukee

Chapter 9: Morning in Milwaukee

It's a beautiful morning here in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. There's not a cloud in sight as the blue ocean in the sky hovers above the Midwestern city. I walk away from the window and sit on my unmade bed. The bed next to me houses my roommate, Kaitlin, who is still out cold asleep. Who could blame her? She never arrived to our room till five this morning, and it is 8:30 right now.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz_

_Good thing I put my phone on vibrate or else Kaitlyn will kill me._

I walk over to my still charging phone on the dresser and pick it up to see that I've received a text message from Randy.

_Wanna spend the day with the Viper?_

Smirking, I type in my answer.

_What do you have in mind?_

I hit send and I instantly get a reply back.

_It's a surprise. We'll have breakfast first & then we'll see what's next. You in?_

_Definitely!_

_Meet me in the lobby in half hour! C ya then!_

_Bye!_

Feeling on Cloud 9, I run into the bathroom, change into some proper clothes, wash my face, and brush my teeth. Grabbing my purse, phone and jacket in rapid fashion and somehow managing to not disturb Kaitlyn the entire time, I exit the room, closing the door behind me with a silent click. I take a few steps forward and notice that something didn't feel right. Looking down, I figure out my problem in an instant.

"I forgot my shoes!" I whisper to myself as I slap my forehead. I retrace my steps back to the room and open my door. I step in like a ninja and grab my shoes, taking a quick glance at Kaitlyn, who's still sound asleep.

"Sweet dreams Kaitlyn!" I whisper in a hushed voice as I walk back out the door with my prize in hand, closing the door with a soft click once again. I quickly slip my black boots over my feet and walked over to the nearby elevators, getting into the cart just as it opened.

"Well, this is convenient." I mumble to myself as I press the button for the lobby. The cart goes down in a hurry, and it opens up to reveal a tired looking Brandon with his suitcase in hand.

"Hey Brandon!" I say with a smile as I walk out the cart just as he walks in.

"Hey Mara!" he tells me with a jubilant, but still tired looking smile as he drops his suitcase at his feet. "Where are you off to this early in the morning?"

"I'm going to go hang out with a friend." I tell him as I adjust the strap on my purse over my shoulder.

"Would that friend happen to be a nine time wrestling champ who is known as the WWE's Apex Predator?" he asks me with a smug smirk as he crosses his arms.

"How'd you guess?" I ask in slight disbelief as I raise an eyebrow.

"I heard about you guys while you were back in Chicago. I also heard about the whole Cameron incident. You two okay?" he asks me as his face softens in genuine concern.

"We're fine. Although, Randy blames himself for it all since Cameron was his last one night stand." I say with a small sigh.

"Can you blame him? With all those one night stands he's had in his life, one of those stands was bound to rear her head in his life once again." he tells me with a shrug. "Sorry! Was that too harsh?"

"No . . . what you said is kinda true." I say in defeat as I turn around. "I have to meet up with him in a few. I'll see ya later Brandon."

"See ya!" he tells me as the elevator doors begin to close. "Have fun on your date!"

I whip my head around just as the elevator doors fully close, sparing Brandon from my laser eye glare. Turning back around, I walk through the large hotel lobby and look around with my eyes, letting out a sigh of victory when I see Randy sitting on a bench near the front door.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting for long." I say with a small smirk as I walk over to the Viper.

"Nah . . ." he tells me with a wave of his hand. "You're right on time."

"So . . . where should we go for breakfast?" I ask as we walk through the front doors and into the cool outdoors.

"I know a nice place just a few blocks away from this hotel. It's just down the street." he tells me as he links our hands together.

"Lead the way Mr. Apex Predator." I say as I gesture to the road. Randy shoots me a small smirk and leads me down the sidewalk and down four blocks to a small restaurant named Delaney's. We walk inside and I instantly notice that it was partially full of people, but none of them noticed the Viper to my right.

"Nice place." I say as I look around at the brick walls and pictures of various farm land you see in the Midwest.

"Thanks. I spotted this place while I was out on a jog on earlier visit; never been here before till now." he tells me as we walk over to the maître d's podium. A middle aged man dressed in a dark green shirt with the restaurant's name emblazoned on the left breast and black dress pants walks over to the podium.

"Table for two?" asks the man; whose nametag said his name was Jared, as he adjusted his black rimmed glasses.

"Yes" answers Randy with a small nod of his head.

"Would you like one of the tables or a private booth?" he asks us as he shoots Randy a look that says he knows who Randy is.

"Private booth please?" says Randy as he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. I shoot him a small smirk, loving the way he looks when he's slightly embarrassed.

"Sure thing sir. Right this way." he takes up two menus from the podium and leads us over to the back of the restaurant. Randy keeps his head down the entire way to avoid being recognized, but I already see the few stares he's getting from the dining females in the room, some of them looking like they recognized who exactly he was or they just thought he was real handsome.

_They're making it too obviously._ I think to myself as we walk down a small hallway filled on one side by a whole bunch of fabrics either dark green or dark yellow in color, all with the restaurant's name emblazoned in the front. Jared stops at the last dark green fabric in the hallway and pulls it aside to reveal an empty booth already decorated with the usual silverware.

"Is this private enough for you?" asks the maître d as we slide into the booth, me first, Randy second.

"This will do us just fine. Thank you." answers Randy as Jared hands us our menus. He shoots us a small nod and pulls the fabric back to its original position, his footsteps marking the fact that he was walking down the hallway.

"This is quite . . ." says Randy as he trails off while looking through the menu.

"Private" I suggest as I open up my menu.

"I was actually thinking of the word 'intimate', but private works too." he tells me as he shoots me a small smirk. I start to blush, but I quickly hide my face before Randy could see it.

"Are you blushing behind your menu?" I hear Randy ask me in a small whisper, making me blush even more.

"No!" I manage to squeak out as I try to make myself smaller in my seat.

"C'mon, let me see it." he says to me as I see his fingers land on the top of my menu. He tries to tug it away, but I hold my own and keep a firm hold on it so that it wouldn't move. "I want to see it."

"I don't want you to see it." I mumble out as I try to return my attention to the menu's contents.

"I think it's cute when you blush. C'mon . . . let me see it. Please?" he asks me, his voice sounding so innocent in my ears it's practically impossible. I let out a small sigh in defeat and close the menu to stare Randy straight in the eye, instantly silencing him.

"What? The Viper's actually speechless for once?" I ask in mock concern as I cross my arms at him.

"No . . . You are just really beautiful when you blush." he tells me as I notice a small hint of pink appear across his tan face, but it's hard to tell thanks to the dim lightning of the booth. Feeling slightly self-conscious once again, I turn my attention straight back to the menu on the table, but a pair of tan fingers move my head to face Randy's once again, but this time I notice his face is a lot closer to mine than before.

"Randy?" I manage to say in a whisper before his lips touch mine in a kiss. I feel all warm inside as our lips move against each other's and I soon feel the tingly sensation that can only be Randy's hand caressing my cheek. I feel his other arm snake its way around my waist, bringing me close to his firm body. The kiss gets deeper and deeper with each second that passes by and it only takes a slight knocking sound from the outside to stop us.

"Yes?" asks Randy as we disconnect. The fabric door is pushed aside to reveal a waitress that looks about my height. Her nerdy glasses droop down the bridge of her nose as her green eyes look at us with expectancy.

"Are you two ready to order or should I just wait a couple more minutes?" she asks us rather uncomfortably as she hold out her notepad and a pen.

"No, we're ready." says Randy as we return to our spots in the booth. We quickly tell the waitress our orders and hand her back the menu's. She sends us a small nod and pulls the curtain back, leaving us to ourselves once again.

"You didn't think she heard us kiss do you?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow at the Viper.

"Who knows? I just hope they get our orders here quick because I am starving!" he tells me as he rubs his stomach, just as a loud growl is heard throughout the booth. "Sorry," he tells me apologetically. "I didn't really think that would happen just now."

"Don't apologize." I say with a small chuckle. "I thought it was pretty funny."

"I'm the Viper. I'm not usually known to be funny, but I do have my moments." he tells me with a small smirk as he taps his fingers along the table.

"Like the time you did a split in midair after you RKO's Mark Henry during your feud with Christian for the World Heavyweight Championship?" I suggest as I break in a giggle fit.

"Hey! Don't remind me! I got one heck of a ribbing from the guys for that stunt I pulled. They called me 'Cheer Boy' for the rest of the week, especially John." he tells me with a small scowl as he rolled his head back.

"I'm sorry! I won't bring it up again. I promise." I say as I cross my heart.

"I'll take your word for it." he tells me with a sharp look, just as the cover swishes back to reveal the waitress with our orders. The next forty five minutes is filled with comfortable silence as we eat our meals. Randy continues to make me laugh with a few old stories from his high school days, successfully getting me to almost choke on my orange juice with a story of how he got locked in the janitor's closet overnight. When we're finished our breakfast, Randy pays for the meal and leaves a nice tip for the waitress with the check.

"That was a pretty nice breakfast." I say as I link arms with Randy once again as we walk out the restaurant.

"I'll say. You proved to me that I could be funny!" he tells me with a small smile as we walk down the street.

"You almost got me to choke on my juice with that trapped in the janitor's closet story! How could you be tricked by a nerd?" I ask with a look of shock.

"The nerd was the brother of the hottest girl in my class and if I was able to retrieve his watch from the closet, then he would score a date for me with his sister! Man I was dumb!" he tells me as he slaps his forehead with his hand.

"You were so gullible back then." I say as I look across the street, raising an eyebrow when I see what I think is a bright blonde ponytail that looks way to blonde to be natural disappear from a store window.

"Mara, you alright?"

"Huh?" I ask in surprise as I turn to Randy with a curious stare.

"Are you okay? You look a little loss." Randy asks me as we stop at a street corner as the lights turn red our way.

"I'm fine. I thought I saw something familiar, but it was just a false alarm." I tell him as I rub my left eye.

"What you see?" Randy asks me curiously as he nudges my shoulder.

"A blonde ponytail in that store window," I say as I point to the clothing store window across the street. "But I guess it's just a random shopper."

"It's probably just the sunlight playing tricks on you. I bet it was nothing." Randy says to me with a smirk, but the look in his eyes just show the hint of suspicion as he takes one last look at the window.

"I guess you're right." I say in defeat as the light turns green. "What should we do next?"

"Let's just take a nice walk, because I'm planning this as we go." he tells me sheepishly as we cross the street.

"Oh . . . this will be fun." I say as I feel a smirk return to my lips.

"You have no idea." he says in agreement as we walk toward downtown Milwaukee, the store window now behind us as we continue to enjoy our day.

**Please review!**


	10. Another Busy Night

Chapter 10: Another Busy Night

"HEY MARA!"

I look up to see good old John Cena standing at the door of Randy's locker room with a big old smile on his face, dressed in his usual shorts, t-shirts, and sneakers.

"Hey, it's the Cenation leader himself gracing me with his presence; you ready for your Triple Threat Match with Henry and Hunter tonight?" I ask as I turn on my laptop.

"Damn straight I am; it's been a while since I've appeared on SmackDown." he tells me with a sigh as he walks into the room. "Good times, good times."

"Just stay focused John. You are facing some tough competition tonight." I say with a small smirk as I crack my knuckles.

"I know, I know." says John with a sigh. "You know what match I can't wait to see, Jeff Hardy vs. Shawn Michaels."

"The Heartbreak Kid versus the Charismatic Enigma; that's going to be a sight to see for sure." I say in agreement as I click on my internet browser.

"Where's Randy?" John asks me all of a sudden as he looks around the room.

"Right here."

We both look up to see Randy, dressed in one of his signature t-shirts and his in ring gear, walk into the room with a Gatorade in hand and a small smirk on his face.

"Dude, where have you been?" asks John as he takes off his cap.

"I was at craft services getting this Gatorade. By the way, Nikki wanted me to give you this." says Randy as he fishes out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it over to John. John eyes the paper curiously and opens it, reading the contents inside.

"What's it all about?" I ask as I let my curiosity get the best of me.

"Nikki's parents are planning to come visit when we reach Wisconsin's capital." said John as a glum look came across his face. "What is Wisconsin's capital again?"

"Madison" Randy and I say in unison, both of us sneaking a small glance before returning our attention to John.

"You've never met Nikki's parents before?" asks Randy as he crosses his arms.

"Not at all and neither has Daniel." says John as he crosses his arms. "This is going to be fun."

"Don't worry John. I've met Nikki and Brie's parents before. They're very nice people." I say as I get my blog ready for the night.

"That's what they all say," John mumbles for an answer as he walks toward the door. "I'll see you two after my match."

"See ya!" calls Randy as he walks over to me and takes the seat on my left. "So . . . you know the Bella Twins' parents?"

"Yeah . . . I met them twice before. They're pretty friendly people once you get to know them." I tell him as I look at the TV screen displaying the SmackDown logo.

"I never knew you were close with the Bellas."

"I'm close with all the Divas. I've been roommates with all of them at least once. It's kinda a cycle we go through." I tell him as I cross my arms.

"I bet you know a lot of gossip that goes on between the Divas' ranks." Randy tells me with a sneaky smirk as he kisses my cheek.

"I'm kinda the go to person when it comes to gossip and advice." I tell him with a small smirk, but it turns to a neutral expression when I see some familiar faces at the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Randy asks me as he sits up in his seat.

"She's just so stunned at the Showoff's presence that's she's lost the ability to speak, that's all Randy." says an all too familiar voice from the doorway. Randy instantly scowls as he turns to see Big E, Dolph, and AJ standing at the entrance, all with various looks on their faces.

"Dolph, what the hell are you doing here?" Randy asks him as he grits his teeth.

"I'm just here to check on our good buddy Mara, that's all. Can't I show concern for a friend?" asks Dolph as he makes his voice sound all innocent like.

"Thanks for your concern Dolph. As you can see, I'm fine. You three can go now." I say bluntly with a wave of my hand as I raise a suspicious eyebrow.

"Okay then . . . but remember, I'm back in the tournament, and when I face you again Randy, it won't be the same like the last match. Show . . . off." says Dolph as he, his girlfriend, and his muscle walk away and down the hall.

"That 'Show . . . Off' thing is just plain stupid." I mumble as I see that SmackDown was going to start.

"You can say that again." says Randy as he finishes his Gatorade. "I wonder which match is going to be first."

_I think I'm cute, I know I'm sexy_

_I got the looks that drive the girls wild_

_I got the moves that really move em_

_I send chills up and down their spines_

"I think that theme song answers your question." I say as I begin to type away on my laptop. The crowd instantly goes into a frenzy as Shawn appears at the top of the ramp, signaling that the Heartbreak Kid was indeed back in the WWE.

"This is going to be fun." says Randy as he crosses his arms as he watches the screen.

"You still dislike Shawn don't you?" I ask as I shoot him a sneaky smirk.

"What gave you that idea?" Randy asks me as Jeff's theme song begins to blare through the speakers, inciting another frenzy among the WWE Universe.

"Okay, let's move on to another question. Who do you think is going to win the match: Hardy or Michaels?" I ask as I type away as the match begins.

"Considering the fact that I still don't like either of them, to be honest, I don't want either of them to be in this tournament. But, if you seriously want an answer, I think Hardy's going to win it. To me, Michaels is just a little too old for wresting these days." Randy answers me as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I wouldn't give up on Shawn just yet my dear Viper. He may prove you wrong in this match." I tell him as I keep my eyes on the screen.

"We'll see my dear blogger, we'll see." he tells me with a small smirk as we continue to watch the match. The match turns out to be a twenty minute, back and forth affair, but it ends up going to Michaels as he counters a Swanton Bomb to execute Sweet Chin Music right onto Jeff's chin. After the pin, Shawn and Jeff shook hands in the middle of the ring before Jeff left so that Shawn could enjoy his victory.

"What did I tell you?" I say with a smug smirk as the show goes to break. "Told you not to count Michaels out."

"Right now I'm just glad that I didn't bet any money against you, or else I would have lost that too." he tells me with a small smirk.

"Damn I should have made that bet!" I say with a scowl as I cross my arms.

"Hey guys!" Randy and I turn to the doorway to see Cody standing there, smirking at the both of us. "Um Randy, you do know that your match against Fandango starts in like . . . a minute right?"

"OH SHIT!" says Randy in surprise as he jumps from the couch and out the door. Cody lets out a small chuckle before waving at me and walking away.

"Randy is so forgetful these days." I mumble under my breath as I watch the screen show Fandango and Summer Rae entering the ring. "It's a good thing he's hot."

To my absolute delight, Randy comes out and stops at the top of the ramp, as usual, without his shirt on and with his icy cold stare in place as he looks down at the ramp at Fandango and his dance partner. Randy walks at his usual slow pace down the ramp and slides into the ring and over to the turnbuckle to do his signature pose for all the WWE Universe to see. As the match ensues, it's obvious that Randy has the edge in the match as he manages to land every hit he makes and counters every move Fandango makes. By the time ten minutes pass us by, Fandango is basically standing on jelly legs as Randy stands behind him to deliver his RKO. He hits it dead on and goes in for the pin fall victory, but when his theme song is supposed to play, Dolph's song blares throughout the arena instead.

"What the hell?" I whisper in disbelief as I see Dolph, Big E, and AJ walk out and stand at the top of the ramp. None of them hold microphones, so I'm guessing none of them are speaking, but it's enough to distract Randy. I squirm in my seat as I watch as Fandango hit Randy in the side of the head with an enzuigiri, dropping the Viper flat onto his back.

"Get up Randy! Get up Randy!" I whisper in disbelief as I watch as Fandango climbs to the top rope, primed and ready to execute his signature leg drop. Fandango takes flight, but somehow, Randy gets a second wind and manages to drop Fandango with a thunderous RKO to the mat, taking everyone, especially Fandango and Summer Rae completely by surprise.

"OH SHIT!" I say, echoing Randy's words from earlier as I somehow realized that I was still typing about the match the entire time. Apparently, I'm just that good at my job. The screen switches to Dolph's group to see them all with incredulous looks on their faces, even Big E, for once. And that's when the screen cuts to commercial once again.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?"

I look up to see Ted as he runs into the room with an amazed look on his face.

"Did you see Randy hit that RKO on Fandango?" Ted asks me again as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Considering the fact that I have to watch the show in order to blog about it and the wrestlers' performances; then yeah, I did watch it." I tell him bluntly as I cracked my knuckles.

"That was a once in a lifetime RKO right there my friend." Ted tells me as he catches his breath.

"He did that one RKO on Evan when he went for Air Bourne a few years back." I suggest as I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh yeah . . . that was a nice RKO too." says Ted just as Randy walks into the room.

"Which RKO?" he asks the young DiBiase as he presses his ice pack to the side of his head.

"The one you hit on Evan when he was going for Air Bourne." answers Ted as he gets up from the chair. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya!" I say as I watch him sprint out the room. "Are you okay Randy?"

"I'll be fine. I went by the trainer's office. I don't have a concussion so I can stay in the tournament." he tells me with a small shrug as he retakes his seat. "Dolph and his cronies were trying to play mind tricks with me."

"By just standing at the top of the ramp?" I ask in slight disbelief as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yep; it's a standard tactic, but it works nonetheless." he tells me with a shrug. I just leave it at that as the show continues on. At the end of SmackDown, it was Triple H who prevailed in the end as he pinned Cena for the victory to move on to the semifinals. It was also revealed that the remaining matches in the tournament would be stipulation matches determined by a roulette wheel starting on Monday.

"Looks like Cena won't be meeting you in the tournament after all." I say as I turn off my laptop and put it in my bag.

"And I was so looking forward to it too." mumbles Randy as he walks out his bathroom while putting on his shirt, stopping me from looking at his slick abs in the process. "He still has the WWE Championship so he should be fine regardless."

"That's true too." I say in agreement just as I turn to see a security guard at the door. "Can I help you sir?"

"There's a woman at the security guard office saying that she know you Mr. Orton. Her name is Cameron." says the guard as he looks at the both of us. "Is it true?"

Randy and I look at each other with the same exact facial expression. We're both practically surprised (and pissed) that Cameron is here. That girl isn't going to give up.

"Yeah, I know her." answers Randy as a tense minute passes. "I'll be there in a minute."

The guard nods his head in understanding before leaving us to ourselves. Randy grabs his duffle bag and heads straight for the door, grabbing me by the hand as he pulls me into the hallway.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Randy tells me as he looks at me over his shoulder. "I'm seriously sorry about Cameron."

"It's okay Randy. I fully understand." I tell him as I wrap my arm around his built one.

"She's seriously sick in the head if she's going through all this trouble. How can she really think we're still together?" he asks me as we turn the corner.

"Maybe she's needy, or obsessive. Maybe she's just one crazy stalker? You've had those before." I suggest with a shrug.

"You seem way to calm about this." Randy tells me with a small, unsure smirk as turn another corner.

"Someone in this relationship has to be." I say with a small shrug.

"And I'm seriously glad it's you. I'm not known for being level-headed." Randy tells me as he turns his attention back to the hall in front of us.

"Of course you're not. You have IED remember?" I ask with a small smirk.

"You have no idea." he says to me with a chuckle, something I'm glad I got out of him. Because I have a feeling that once we step into that office, one pissed Viper will be coming out of hibernation.

**Please review!**


	11. Aftermath

Chapter 11: Aftermath

We walk through the hallways of the backstage area until we reach the security room. We walk into see two security guards at their desks watching the TV monitors featuring different parts of the arena. Cameron was sitting on a small leather couch nearby dressed in what I can only describe as a clubbing outfit gone bad. The dress was too tight, there was too much cleavage hanging out, and her shoes looked oh so tacky. It was like a combination of Uggs and stiletto heels. (How is that possible?)

"RANDY!" exclaimed the girl as she shot up to her feet like a rocket. She shows the Viper her way too white teeth in a big old smile, but when she turns to me, her scowl rivals Stephanie's on a very bad day. "Mara"

"Cameron," I say as I keep a plain face. "It's been a while."

"It has hasn't it?" she tells me with a flip of her hair like how those mean girls do it in the movies. "What are you doing with my man?"

I instantly want to face palm at her statement, but I just settle with a sad shake of my head as I try to bite my tongue from making a sharp comment. The security guards act like they're not paying attention, but we all know that they are listening in to the whole conversation. And Randy . . . well, let's just say he's not Mr. Happy right now.

"You did not say that I was your man." says Randy in a tired tone as he rubbed his stubbly chin.

"Hell yes I did," replies Cameron as she waved a finger in the air. "We're not done."

"Yes . . . we . . . are." says Randy with a scowl as he said the words slowly so that they easier to understand. "Cameron, you're a nice girl, but it's just not going to work out for us. You're just . . . just . . ."

"Sweet . . . sexy . . . kind?" Cameron suggests with a hopeful glint in her eye as I try to resist the urge to gag.

"I was thinking more like crazy . . . obsessive . . . and very pushy." says Randy with a scowl as he counted the adjectives down with his fingers. I looked over at Cameron to see the light instantly die from her eyes. Her face told the story . . . like her heart was crushed in an instant as she heard Randy's words.

"You think I'm crazy?" she asks him in a whisper as her left eye twitches at irregular intervals. I notice the security guards give each other looks telling me that they were starting to fear the worse.

"Well . . . with the way you've been acting," said Randy as he crossed his arms. ". . . Yeah"

That sends her off the deep end. She lets out this blistering scream that I can't help but wince at. And then she takes us all by surprise and jumps Randy. Her long press in nails head straight toward Randy's face, but he manages to dodge the attack and move out the way. She turns around to leap for him again, but a security guard stops her in her tracks. She tries to move, but the guard matches her step for step.

"Fine . . . I get it . . . I'll leave." she tells us sharply as she raises her hands in defeat. I move out of her way, since I was standing right in front of the exit, but she stops at the doorway and turns to me.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot." she tells me with a smile, which is borderline sadistic, before walking out the room with a security guard following after her. I turn to see Randy scowling at the doorway before turning to me. His face basically reads exhaustion.

"Well . . . this has been an eventful evening." I mutter to myself as I walk out the room.

"Mara I-"

"Please don't apologize, Randy," I say as I bring a finger to his lips. "You could have never seen this coming. None of us could."

"I know," he tells me with a groan as we walk down the hallway. "It's just that . . . I feel like it is my fault. If I have never met Cameron in the first place, we wouldn't have her breathing down our backs."

"You want to call the cops on her?" I suddenly suggest as we walk by craft services.

"I have the feeling that even if she's put in solitary confinement, she won't stop with her pursuit." he tells me with a sad nod of his head.

"Now that I think about it . . . you may be right." I say with a nod of my own.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"What was that?" I ask in disbelief as I stop walking.

"Sounds like Brandon." Randy tells me with a shrug. As soon as he says his name, Brandon comes storming down the hallway toward us with a hand to his cheek and his free hand balled in a fist.

"Brandon, what happened to you?" I ask in surprise as the dark skinned man stops in front of us.

"I walked out of Triple H's office after finishing a meeting with him just now to see this woman dressed as a sad excuse of a hoochie mama walk down the hallway with a security guard right behind her. Having no idea what was going on, I stepped out of her way to give her some space, but then she accused me of looking at her funny and slapped me right in the face. And it happened right in front of Triple H as well. She tried to slap him too, but he was able to dodge just in time before the security guard grabbed her and hustled her toward the parking lot to one of the waiting cop cars. You two wouldn't happen to know who that woman is, do you?" he explains to us as he raises an eyebrow. Randy and I exchange tired glances before turning toward Brandon.

"You know her don't you?" he asks us bluntly as he crosses his arms.

"The girl's name is Cameron and she was my last one night stand. I ended things with her after I left St. Louis, but she didn't take it well." Randy tells him with a sigh as he crosses his arms.

"So she's become this crazy, obsessive freak that is basically going to hunt you down till you reciprocate her love?" Brandon asks him bluntly as he puts his hands to his hips.

"Yeah . . . pretty much." Randy tells him with a nod of his head.

"You really got into some deep shit Orton."

We all turn to see Hunter walking down the hallway dressed in his street wear with his arms crossed. He stops beside Brandon and sends a disapproving nod of his head straight to Randy.

"What have I told you about dealing with the ladies hmm?" Hunter asks him as he rubs a hand on his chin. "I told you to steer clear from the clingy and crazy ones, but did you heed my warning? Apparently not!"

"You don't need to throw my personal business in my face Hunter. I completely get what you're talking about." Randy tells him as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Good . . . and I hope you don't mind seeing her one more time tonight. I want you to go down to the station and file a complaint on her sorry ass. I don't need any outside distractions bugging the wrestlers competing in the tournament. If anyone's going to play mind games, it's going to be me, whether you like it or not." Hunter tells him as he raises an eyebrow. "On a side note: Mara, nice blogs by the way. You really caught my good side."

"Just trying to be fair, Hunter." I tell him with a small smirk.

"Nice . . . by the way, if you don't mind me asking, is it true that you and Randy here are a . . . item?" he asks me with a curious look in his eye. Randy groans, but Hunter manages to ignore him.

"Well . . . yeah . . . you can say that." I tell him with a shrug.

"OOFAA! Randy, you actually grew some balls!" says Hunter with a grin as he outstretches his arms. "I always thought you two would make a good couple."

"You really know how to show enthusiasm Hunter." mumbles Randy as he looks down the hallway.

"What can I say?" Hunter asks us with a shrug. "I love to be supportive. Now if you excuse me, I have to go meet up with Steph. File that complaint."

And with that he walks past us and down to craft services, leaving us alone with Brandon.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Brandon tells me with narrowed as eyes as he points to me.

"I know . . . I'll explain everything when at the next city. See you later Brandon!" I tell him with a kiss to cheek. I leave him there sunned and jog to catch up with Randy, who manages to walk a good 30 feet before I catch up to him.

"You okay?" I ask him as we walk out of the arena and into the parking lot.

"Yeah . . . I'm fine; I'm just not excited to see Cameron again." he tells me with a sigh as we reach the bus.

"Consider this another hurdle in your chance to claim the World Heavyweight Championship. Once you get over it and beat all the other competitors' asses, you're golden." I tell him with a shrug as he holds the door out for me.

"I just love the fact that you're not letting the whole Cameron problem get to you." he tells me in disbelief as we walk into the bus.

"When you have to blog about all the wrestlers' performances in an impartial manner while not letting them either intimidate or bribe you on practically a daily basis, you learn how to not let things get to you." I tell him with a shrug as I wake up the driver as he was snoring away in his seat.

"Where to?" Carl asks us abruptly as he turns on the engine.

"First, the nearest police station; we have a little problem to take care of. Then after that, Minneapolis." I tell him as I drop my bag on my bed.

"Ah . . . Twin Cities here we come." said Randy with a sigh as he slumps into a seat at the table. "Can't wait to see the stipulation matches for the tournament on Raw Monday."

"Those are going to be fun." I add with a shrug as we pull pout the lot. "But remember, just stay focused and your good. These matches are just another hurdle for you to overcome."

"You sound like such a motivational speaker." he tells me with a smirk as I sit down opposite from him.

"And that's a bad thing?" I ask in mock disbelief as I put a hand over my mouth.

"To be honest, I hate motivational speakers, but you are definitely the exception." he tells me with a smile, which was rare for him.

"Do you know how rare it is to see you give off a genuine smile?" I ask with a smile of my own.

"Well . . . I'm not known as a smiler." he tells me with a shrug.

"Yeah . . . I can see why." I tell him with a scowl.

"Hurtful!" he whines as he narrows his eyes at me. I let out a small chuckle, since this was the first time I ever heard him whine. Plus, it sounded so cute, like music to mu ears.

"I'm just kidding!"

**Please review!**


End file.
